Secrets
by exolighteu
Summary: Seharusnya sejak awal, Sehun tidak perlu mengejar Luhan mati-matian, agar rasa cinta itu tidak terus tumbuh. Seharusnya sejak awal, Luhan tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada Sehun, biar saja rasa benci itu yang terus tumbuh. Karena ketika semuanya terasa lebih baik, sesuatu yang buruk datang dan membuat semuanya lebih buruk, bahkan jauh lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. HunHan - YAOI
1. The first time

Hari itu langit Seoul sangat cerah. Cuaca cerah di musim dingin yang indah itu seharusnya bisa membuat semua orang merasa bahagia. Seharusnya.

Tetapi tidak bagi Luhan. Hari ini ia baru saja mendapat kabar dari ibunya bahwa ia akan pindah sekolah. Well, Bukan hal itu masalahnya. Luhan tidak keberatan jika harus pindah sekolah, hanya saja sekolah pilihan ibunya sangat buruk.

Bullworth Academy.

Luhan dengar sekolah itu memang bagus, tapi murid-murid disana kebanyakan nakal. Bukan bermaksud sombong atau apa, tapi disekolah yang sekarang, Luhan selalu mendapat peringkat terbaik disekolahnya. Ia merasa tidak nyaman jika harus masuk sekolah itu.

"Ibu, katakan bahwa kau bercanda" Gumam Luhan pada ibunya yang sedang berbicara dengannya melalui handphone-nya.

"Tidak Luhan. Kau tau kan sekolah itu memiliki asrama, jadi ibu rasa kau akan lebih baik tinggal disana." Oh, ya. Luhan memang tau sekolah itu memiliki asrama, jadi ini alasan ibunya.

"Oh ayolah ibu, aku sudah 17 tahun. Tidak perlu terlalu menghawatirkanku"

"Kau memang 17 tahun, tapi kau tinggal di Korea sendiri sekarang. Jadilah anak baik dan turuti ibu. oke?"

Luhan menghela nafas berat, "Tapi bu—"

"Kemasi barang-barangmu, Lusa semester baru akan dimulai dan kau akan mulai sekolah disana. Ibu sudah mengurus semuanya, kau hanya perlu pergi ke sekolah itu besok. Seseorang akan menjemputmu. Tinggalkan saja apartement-mu itu, okay?"

"Baiklah .."

Luhan memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. "ah menyebalkan." erang Luhan sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya dikasur.

Bullworth Academy. _Aku akan pindah kesana? Oh yang benar saja._

Tidak heran jika (Ibu Luhan) bisa melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya. Luhan memang berasal dari keluarga yang kaya, Ibunya mempunyai banyak orang yang dikenalnya diKorea. Mendaftarkan Luhan di satu sekolah lalu menyuruhnya pindah begitu saja, mudah sekali rasanya. Tinggal Luhan yang hanya bisa mengangguk mengatakan "ya" tanpa tau harus melakukan apa lagi.

Esoknya, Luhan sudah merapihkan semua baju-bajunya dan barang-barang kesayangannya. Semua sudah masuk ke dalam kopernya yang cukup besar. Tidak tau harus melakukan apa, Luhan hanya membaringkan tubuhnya disofa sambil menunggu orang yang disebut-sebut oleh ibunya itu datang menjemputnya.

Luhan menggerakan ibu jarinya untuk meng-scroll layar iPhone-nya itu. Ia sedang membrowsing tentang sekolah itu.

_Ting_

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi dari pintu apartementnya. Luhan dengan malasnya beranjak lalu membuka pintu itu.

Seorang laki-laki yang cukup tinggi, rambutnya yang coklat gelap, dan wajahnya yang terkesan dingin menyapa Luhan dengan senyum kecil.

Ia terlihat masih muda. Mungkin sekitar 21? 20? _Oh terserah_.

"Hai. Kau pasti Luhan kan?"

"Ya, aku Luhan."

"Namaku Kris. Kau pasti sudah tau apa tujuanku kesini karena pasti ibumu telah memberitahumu, ya kan?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Ya, begitulah. Jadi, aku harus berangkat sekarang—hyung?"

"Ya, sudah siap? Biar kubawakan—"

"Oh, Tidak perlu. Aku bisa membawa koperku sendiri" potong Luhan sambil tersenyum manis lalu berbalik dan menarik kopernya keluar.

Setelah menutup rapat pintu apartementnya, Luhan menghela nafas pelan lalu berbalik ke arah Kris. "Baiklah, ayo"

Kris tersenyum melihat tingkah Luhan yang sangat malas. Ia menuntun Luhan keluar dari gedung tersebut sambil sedikit menceritakan tentang Bullworth Academy. Tapi respon Luhan sangat terlihat kalau ia malas sekali pindah ke sekolah itu. Dia hanya merespon dengan anggukan atau _"oh begitu"_

Dimobil, Luhan hanya menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Sama sekali tidak berniat mengawali percakapan dengan Kris yang duduk dikursi kemudi mengendarai mobil dengan canggung karena suasana yang sangat dingin.

Kris memutuskan untuk berdehem dan berusaha membangun percakapan (lagi) dengan Luhan. "Jadi, kenapa kau tidak ingin sekolah disana?"

Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya lalu menggeleng pelan, "eh? Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula siapa yang bilang aku tidak ingin sekolah disana?" gumam Luhan dengan nada bicara yang sebisa mungkin terdengar biasa saja. Tapi gagal, Kris sudah tau bahwa ia berbohong.

"Kau terlihat malas sekali."

"Tidak."

"Ya, Jujur saja. Kau tau, Bullworth Academy sangat nyaman. Kau akan merasa seperti keluarga dengan murid-murid disana."

Luhan mendengus lalu menutup matanya, "Ah, sudahlah, Lihat saja nanti." gumamnya, tidak mau lagi membicarakan hal itu.

Kris hanya terkekeh pelan lalu kembali fokus mengemudi.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian, mereka akhirnya sampai. Luhan membuka matanya perlahan, _well_, ia tadinya hanya ingin memejamkan matanya tapi malah tertidur. Ia terbangun dengan pemandangan tembok rata didepannya. "Apa ini?" tanya Luhan, yang masih setengah sadar—mungkin.

Kris menoleh lalu tertawa pelan. "Itu tembok, kita sudah sampai di Bullworth dan ini diparkiran. Turunlah" kata Kris sambil bergegas keluar dari mobil.

Luhan yang akhirnya tersadar sepenuhnya langsung membuka safety belt nya dan ikut keluar dari mobil. Kris sudah menggenggam koper Luhan yang baru di turunkannya dari bagasi, "Ayo" Ajak kris sambil menarik koper Luhan. Luhan berjalan mengikuti Kris dari belakang.

_Well_, Luhan tidak begitu yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Tapi.. Sekolah ini sangat luas. Lebih luas dari yang Luhan lihat di fotonya di internet. Kris mengenalkan beberapa bangunan pada Luhan, sebuah bangunan besar yang merupakan pusat dari sekolah itu. Tempat semua murid belajar dan yang lain. Kris berbelok, mengarah ke sebuah jalan yang terbagi tiga. Lalu ia berhenti ditengah-tengah.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Pintu gerbang yang ada didepanmu itu adalah gerbang utama sekolah ini. Dan disamping kiri-mu itu asrama perempuan. Dan disamping kananmu, itu asrama laki-laki." Jelas Kris. Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk sambil dalam hati menganggumi bangunan yang bisa dibilang cukup besar itu.

Kris tertawa melihat reaksi Luhan, "Ayolah, kita ke kamarmu" ajak Kris lagi sambil berjalan ke arah asrama Laki-laki dan Luhan segera membuntuti dibelakang.

Lahan yang luas, bangunan-bangunan yang bagus, semua terlihat aneh ketika Luhan menyadari satu hal. Murid-murid. Kemana semua murid? Bukankah ini adalah sekolah?

Luhan baru saja hendak menanyakan hal itu kepada Kris, tetapi tiba-tiba Kris berhenti dan membuat Luhan yang tidak terlalu fokus dibelakang menabrak punggung Kris.

"Hey" gumam Kris pelan sambil menengok ke belakang. "Maaf. Kau yang berhenti tiba-tiba." ujar Luhan sambil mengusap keningnya.

Kris tertawa kecil, "Maaf. Baiklah, ini asrama laki-laki. Ayo masuk" Luhan memutar bola matanya, "Apa kau harus selalu berhenti dan mengenalkan suatu hal padaku? Ibuku menyuruhmu melakukannya?"

"Haha ya begitulah" Jawab Kris sambil melangkah memasuki asrama. Sama. Asrama itu juga sepi, tidak ada satupun murid yang berlalu lalang disana. hanya ada sebuah ruangan tanpa pintu yang cukup besar dengan meja, beberapa mesin game dan mesin minuman, sofa dan juga televisi. Ruang bermain? entahlah.

Kris menunjukan sebuah kamar pada Luhan, Luhan segera masuk dan melihat sekeliling. kamar itu cukup luas. Terdapat dua ranjang disana, dua lemari, dan dua meja belajar. Semuanya ada dua, berarti ia akan tinggal berdua disana?

"Kamar ini untuk dua orang?" tanya Luhan sambil duduk di sisi salah satu kasur.

"Ya, seseorang akan menempati kamar ini juga. Tunggu saja, nanti pasti dia datang." jawab Kris, lalu meletakan koper Luhan disamping salah satu lemari.

"Nah, kurasa tugasku sudah selesai." Kris mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dompetnya lalu menyerahkannya pada Luhan, "Ini kartu nama ku, hubungi saja aku jika butuh sesuatu."

Luhan mengambil kartu tersebut dan membacanya sekilas, matanya membulat lebar ketika melihat tulisan kecil dibawahnya, "songsaenim? kau .. guru?" Luhan tercengang.

Jadi daritadi ia sudah bersikap kurang baik pada seorang GURU. _Good job, Luhan_.

Luhan segera berdiri lalu membungkuk, "Maafkan aku, aku tidak tau jika kau guru. Maaf karena telah bersikap kurang sopan. Maaf, maafkan aku."

Kris hanya tertawa pelan, "Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa maklum. Wajahku yang terlihat muda ini memang membuat orang susah mempercayai kalau aku sudah 23." Jawab Kris—dengan sedikit nada sombong.

Luhan hanya terdiam, "Begitu ya .."

"Baiklah, kurasa aku bisa pergi sekarang?"

"Eh songsaenim! tunggu!" Luhan cepat-cepat menahan Kris. "Apa?"

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Kemana semua murid? Apa ini sekolah hantu atau sesuatu?" tanya Luhan dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit ketakukan.

Kris tertawa,"Tidak. Mereka semua masih dirumah mereka, karena liburan, mereka biasa pulang kerumah dan kembali lagi saat masuk sekolah. Hari ini hari terakhir, kurasa mereka akan datang sebentar lagi." Kris melihat jam tangannya, "Ini masih pagi. Mereka pasti datang. Kau istirahat dulu saja, ok? Aku pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Luhan." Kris tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak Luhan pelan dan bergegas pergi.

Luhan masih terpaku ditempatnya, baiklah dia sendirian sekarang. _So, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?_ Tanya Luhan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menerawang sekitar lalu matanya tertuju pada kopernya, "Oh, pindahkan baju." Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk memindahkan baju-bajunya ke dalam lemari. Tapi ketika ia membuka lemari tersebut, ada beberapa seragam tergantung disana serta buku-buku dan peralatan menulis. Luhan mengambil salah satu seragam itu dan menemukan secakir kertas disakunya.

_"Untuk anaku, Xi Luhan. Semoga kau betah disekolahmu yang baru. Semangat!"_

Luhan tersenyum, ia tau itu bukan tulisan ibunya, pasti Kris yang menuliskannya atas dasar perintah ibunya. "Berlebihan" gumam Luhan pelan, meskipun dalam hati ia sangat bersyukur mempunyai ibu yang sangat mencintainya.

Seorang namja kecil membuka pintu kamar Luhan, Luhan sedang asyik berbaring di kasur sambil mendengarkan musik dari iPod-nya menggunakan earphone sehingga ia tidak mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka itu.

Namja kecil bermata sipit itu menarik kopernya masuk lalu tersenyum ketika melihat Luhan. Ia menghampiri Luhan dan menepuk pundak Luhan. Yang ditepuk segera menoleh, Luhan melepaskan earphone-nya lalu bangkit dan tersenyum ke arah namja itu. "Oh, Hai!" sapa Luhan ramah.

"Hai. Kau murid baru?" tanya namja itu.

Luhan mengangguk, "Ya" Lalu ia mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan, "Lu Han"

Namja itu menjabat tangan Luhan lalu tersenyum, "Byun Baekhyun."

Setelah itu mereka berdua mengobrol panjang lebar, walau baru beberapa menit berkenalan mereka berdua sudah sangat akrab. Luhan membantu Baekhyun merapihkan baju-bajunya ke dalam lemari sambil bercakap-cakap. Baekhyun bercerita tentang pengalamannya selama bersekolah disini, bagaimana ia dibully dulu, peraturan sekolah yang cukup ketat, itu semua membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri membayangkan bagaimana nasibnya disekolah ini nanti. Tapi ada beberapa bagian dari cerita Baekhyun yang ia sukai, Baekhyun bilang, pada hari-hari tertentu, BA (Bullworth Academy) biasa menyelenggarakan perayaan. Seperti misalnya pada hari Valentine,

Halloween, dan lain-lain.

"Tapi, overall aku suka bersekolah disini. Saat kau sudah menemukan teman, sekolah ini akan terasa nyaman." Gumam Baekhyun di akhir ceritanya.

Luhan mengangguk, "Hm, Semoga aku betah disini."

Dan mereka berdua menghabiskan malam saling bercerita, sebelum akhirnya jam menunjukan pukul 10 malam dan mereka tertidur.

"LUHAN! YA! LUHAN BANGUN!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil mengguncang tubuh Luhan dengan kuat. Luhan menguap malas lalu perlahan membuka matanya menatap baekhyun, "Apa?" gumamnya malas.

"INI SUDAH HAMPIR JAM 8 KAU TAU! AKU SUDAH MEMBANGUNKANMU DARITADI TAPI KAU TIDUR SAJA!" Teriakan Baekhyun sukses membuat Luhan membuka matanya lebar.

"APA?! JAM 8?!" Dan Luhan akhirnya terbangun dan benar-benar tersadar kalau ia memang terlambat. Baekhyun sudah rapih dengan seragamnya, sudah siap untuk berlari ke sekolah. Tapi Luhan? ia baru saja terbangun dan butuh waktu kurang lebih setengah jam untuk bersiap-siap. _Very Well, Luhan._

Luhan berlarian dikamarnya mencari handuk untuk mandi, hingga akhirnya Baekhyun melemparkan handuk padanya dan mendarat tepat diwajah Luhan. "Pakai handuku dulu saja. Cepat mandi dan berangkat! Aku duluan." Baekhyun baru saja hendak berlari keluar ketika kemudian Luhan menghalangi jalannya.

"Apa lagi?! Kau tau—"

"JANGAN TINGGAL AKU! AKU TIDAK TAU JALAN"

Baekhyun menghela nafas, Baekhyun lupa kalau Luhan adalah anak baru. "Ah, payah. Kalau begitu cari saja kelas dimana ada aku didalamnya. Kau bisa melihatku dari luar jendela. Sekarang menyingkirlah dan pergi mandi!" kata baekhyun lalu menyingkirkan Luhan segera dari hadapannya.

Luhan terpaku sebentar_. Oh astaga aku bahkan tidak tau dimana kelas-kelas itu!_ Luhan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi kemudian berlari ke kamar mandi.

Luhan sudah rapih dengan seragamnya, seragam barunya itu terlihat lebih keren dibanding dari seragamnya disekolah yang lama. Oh ayolah Luhan, tidak ada waktu menganggumi seragam!

Ia belum sempat memakai blazer-nya. Luhan berlari keluar dari asrama sambil berusaha memakai blazernya itu, tanpa sadar ia terus berlari dan berlari. Dan tepat sebelum ia menaiki tangga pendek yang menuju ke gedung utama tersebut, ia menabrak seseorang dan sesuatu berwarna coklat tumpah tepat ke kemeja dan sepatunya. "ASTAGA!" Teriak Luhan terkejut.

Luhan mendongak melihat siapa orang sialan yang sudah menumpahkan kopinya keseragamnya itu. Namja yang lebih tinggi dari Luhan itu terdiam menatap kopinya yang sudah berceceran di tanah. "ah, kopiku.." gumam namja itu pelan. Ia hanya terfokus pada kopinya, tidak kepada baju Luhan yang terkotori dengan noda coklat.

Luhan mengerang kesal, "YAH! BODOH! LIHATLAH! KAU SUDAH MENUMPAHKAN KOPIMU DI SERAGAMKU! TAU KAH KAU INI HARI PERTAMAKU SEKOLAH HAH?! HARI PERTAMA DAN KAU SUDAH MERUSAKNYA!" Teriak Luhan kesal.

Namja itu seperti baru menyadari keberadaan Luhan, ia menatap Luhan lalu mengerjap satu kali, dua kali. Seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "Oh.. kena ya. Maaf." Gumam namja itu pelan, masih menatap Luhan.

Luhan serasa ingin menonjok wajah datar namja itu, tapi ia segera tersadar bahwa ia sudah telat sekarang. Melayani namja ini hanya akan membuang waktu. "TERSERAH! AKU SUDAH TELAT!"

"Hey, Tunggu!" Namja itu menggapai lengan Luhan, tapi Luhan segera melepaskannya.

"JANGAN SENTUH! AKU HARUS PERGI SEKARANG!"

"Bisakah kau tidak teriak? Aku minta—"

"TIDAK PERLU! KAU SUDAH MERUSAK HARI PERTAMAKU! PERGILAH! AKU TIDAK MAU MELIHAT WAJAHMU!" Teriak Luhan lagi, lalu segera berlari.

"Hey, Lagipula kau tidak akan belajar hari ini!" Teriak namja itu, tapi Luhan tidak menghiraukan dan terus berlari hingga sosoknya hilang di balik pintu. Diam-diam namja itu tersenyum, "Manis." gumamnya pelan.

Luhan tercengang ketika ketika memasuki gedung utama. Dihadapannya ada sebuah aula besar dengan sebuah tangga besar menuju ke lantai 2, 2 lorong di sebelah kanan dan kiri, dan 2 lorong lainnya di sebelah tangga. _Sial, Bagaimana aku bisa menemukan kelas Baekhyun? Haruskah mengitari gedung berlantai 3 ini?_

Luhan menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke lorong sebelah kanan. Ia berlari sambil sesekali matanya menjelajah setiap tulisan yang tertera pada tiap kelas. Art Class. Laboratorium. dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi kelas itu kosong. Semuanya.

Ia berhenti, mengambil nafas sebentar karena lelah berlarian. "Sial, dimana kelas itu." erang Luhan kesal sambil menyeka keringat di keningnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Ia berjalan lagi, hingga akhirnya berhenti didepan sebuah kelas karena mendengar suara seorang namja, yang sepertinya sudah akrab ditelinganya.

"Jadi, seperti biasa, hari ini kita akan—"

Luhan langsung berjinjit, berusaha menggapai jendela yang cukup tinggi itu. Dalam hati ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tinggi badannya yang bisa dibilang tidak terlalu tinggi itu membuatnya kesulitan mencapai jendela berbentuk persegi itu.

"Hey." sapa sebuah suara, dan sukses membuat Luhan terkejut. Ia berbalik, dan matanya membulat ketika melihat orang dibelakangnya.

Orang yang sudah merusak hari pertamanya. Orang itulah yang muncul di depan Luhan sekarang.

"Kau lagi?! Mau apa hah?!" Teriak Luhan kasar.

Namja itu tertawa kecil, "Aku Oh Sehun" gumam namja itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan. Luhan memutar bola matanya, "Bodoh. Aku tidak ada waktu untuk berkenalan" gumam Luhan acuh, lalu berbalik kembali berusaha melihat ke jendela. Masih berusaha menggapainya.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya yang sudah terulur. dengan setengah hati, ia memasukan kembali ke saku celananya. "sedang apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Sehun tersenyum setelah akhirnya menyadari kesulitan Luhan, Ia berjalan ke samping Luhan dan dengan tinggi badannya yang bisa dibilang jauh lebih tinggi dari Luhan, ia bisa menggapai jendela itu. Luhan menoleh, dan dalam hati mengerang kesal. sial sial sial.

"Kau ingin melihat apa?" Tanya sehun lagi.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Jawab Luhan, masih terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui kalau dia tidak bisa menggapai jendela itu—walau memang sudah jelas ia tidak bisa menggapainya.

"Kau tau, aku bisa membantumu melihat kedalam kelas itu."

"Dan aku tidak peduli."

"Benarkah? Aku bisa membantumu."

"Jangan bicara, aku sedang berusaha."

"Yaa kecuali jika kau ingin telat dan hari pertamamu bertambah buruk"

Luhan benci untuk mengakuinya, tapi perkataan sehun memang benar. Ia tidak ingin hari pertamanya bertambah buruk, sudah seragamnya ternodai, dan harus ditambah dengan malu karena telat di hari pertama? Oh tidak. Dan dengan berat hati, Luhan mundur dari jendela tersebut lalu menghela nafas pelan. "Baiklah, tolong aku"

Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Baiklah, dengan senang hati."

"Lihat didalam kelas itu, apa Baekhyun ada disana atau tidak. Kau kenal Baekhyun kan?"

"Ya." lalu Sehun segera mengintip ke arah jendela, dan mengangguk. "Itu dia disana"

Luhan langsung merasa senang seketika. Oh akhirnya! "Benarkah? Baiklah, terima kasih!" gumam Luhan dengan segera lalu berlari masuk kekelas tersebut. Meninggalkan Sehun yang terdiam. "Begitu saja? ck"

"Maaf aku telat" Gumam Luhan pelan sambil menundukan kepalanya. Well, sebenarnya dia merasa sedikit lega ketika ia tahu bahwa guru yang sedang mengajar adalah Kris. Setidaknya ia tidak akan dihukum—mungkin.

Kris menatap Luhan dari balik mejanya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan spidol.

"Darimana saja?"

"Aku—Tersesat."

Dan seketika satu kelas tertawa, kecuali Baekhyun tentunya. Oh sial, Luhan ingin sekali berteriak memberitahu kalau ia adalah murid baru. Wajar bukan?

Seakan bisa membaca fikiran Luhan, Kris berdiri dan menyuruh murid-muridnya diam. Lalu menepuk pundak Luhan dan mengenalkan bahwa Luhan adalah murid baru. Setelah melemparkan sebuah senyuman palsu kepada teman satu kelasnya itu, Luhan akhirnya dipersilahkan untuk duduk. Dan ia memilih tempat disamping Baekhyun.

"Kufikir kau tidak akan menemukan kelas ini" bisik Baekhyun pelan. Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya, "Diamlah"

Kris berdehem, "Baiklah, Seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui. Hari ini kita tidak akan langsung belajar, melainkan hanya membagikan jadwal baru dan yang lain."

Dalam hati Luhan kembali mengingat kalimat Sehun yang ia dengar tadi, "Lagipula kau tidak akan belajar hari ini." dan diam-diam mengakui kalau Sehun memang benar. Oh astaga Luhan, jangan fikirkan Sehun! gumam Luhan pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengetuk kepalanya pelan.

"Dan berhubung saya mengajar bahasa inggris, kurasa mulai sekarang saya akan terus berbicara bahasa inggris dengan kalian. Untuk latihan, agar terbiasa. Jadi—"

Kalimat Kris terpotong dengan ketukan pintu, Semua serentak menoleh kearah pintu.

"Ya masuk" gumam Kris mempersilahkan.

Dan ketika pintu kelas terbuka, Semua mata langsung terkejut. Terutama Luhan, tentu.

Oh Sehun, dia berdiri disana.

Kenapa dia lagi? Kenapa anak itu ada dimana-mana?! gumam Luhan kesal dalam hatinya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kris songsaenim" sapa sehun dengan sopan lalu membungkukan badannya.

"Oh, kau. Sedang apa disini?"

"Aku ingin masuk ke kelas ini saja."

Dan Luhan serasa ingin meledak saat itu juga. Satu kelas dengan Oh Sehun? Oh tidak. Jangan.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Kurasa aku akan merasa lebih nyaman disini." dan tiba-tiba saja matanya menatap ke arah Luhan. Luhan yang juga sedang menatap kearahnya langsung sontak membuang wajahnya.

Kris hanya menaikan bahu, "Baiklah, cari tempat kosong"

_OH TIDAK. Bagaimana bisa Kris membiarkannya pindah kelas begitu saja?! Memangnya dia fikir dia siapa?! Oh sialll! _Luhan bergumam tidak jelas.

Sehun menyunggingkan seulas senyum, "Terima kasih" lalu ia berjalan, dan duduk di bangku kosong. Tepat di belakang Luhan.

Kuulangi, TEPAT DI BELAKANG LUHAN.

"Hey, bro" ujar Sehun, menyapa Chanyeol yang duduk di belakang Baekhyun lalu duduk di bangkunya.

"Kenapa pindah kesini?" tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun. "Bosan" jawab Sehun singkat, lalu matanya mengarah kepada Luhan yang duduk tepat di depannya. Ia mencolek bahu Luhan, "Kita bertemu lagi"

"Diam" gumam Luhan dingin, tanpa menoleh ke arah sehun. Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Baiklah, seperti yang sudah saya katakan. Since now, i will start speak english with you guys. Okay, So now.. How should we start? Oh, what about telling story about your holiday? Anyone want to go to front of the class and telling story?"

Dan tidak ada satu murid pun yang bersedia untuk maju. Kris menghela nafas, "Okay." matanya menerawang ke sekitar kelas, dan tertuju pada Oh Sehun. "What about you, Sehun?"

Sehun yang sedang asyik memandangi Luhan dari belakang langsung menoleh, "Yes, sir?"

"Mind to telling your story to your friends in front of class?"

Sehun berfikir sejenak lalu ia tersenyum misterius. "Sure"

Sehun berjalan kedepan kelas dan berdiri disana. "Well, My holiday isn't going well. I'm just sleep, playing games, eat. I don't think you guys want to hear me telling story about how i sleep, right?"

Dan semua kelas tertawa, kecuali Luhan. Membosankan. gumamnya pelan.

"But. Today, on my first day of school. Something good happened. If i knew this is going to happened, i will wish for less holiday and quickly start go back to school"

Seorang anak perempuan mengacungkan tangannya, "Why sehun?"

Sehun menunjukan smirknya lalu menatap ke arah Luhan, "Because i met an angel today."

Semua orang di kelas lansung serentak ber-oh ria. Sementara Luhan, Dalam hati berdoa bahwa angel yang dimaksud Sehun itu bukan dirinya.

"An angel that just falling from the sky bumped into me this morning. But, unfortunately, i poured my coffee and make her wings dirty."

Luhan bersumpah ia ingin menunjuk Oh Sehun saat itu juga_. Anak sialan ini pasti sedang menceritakanku. Siaalllll!_

"And you know what, that angel's face is sooooo pretty. but, unfortunately again, his attitude is not as pretty as her face. That angel keep yelling at me. Ah, it's so hurting my heart."

"YA! OH SEHUN!" Luhan sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi, ia berdiri dan berteriak ke arah Sehun. Alhasil, semua mata tertuju padanya sekarang. Bahkan Kris, Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Luhan seperti itu.

"Why, Luhan?" Tanya Kris sambil menatap kearah Luhan dengan heran.

Luhan tersadar sekarang semua orang yang ada dikelas menatap kearahnya. Baekhyun menarik ujung seragam Luhan pelan sambil berbisik, "Hey, duduklah. Kau ini kenapa huh?"

Luhan tidak memperdulikan, Ia masih menatap ke arah Sehun dengan kesal sementara Sehun menatapnya dengan wajah sok polos. "Any problem, Luhan?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menggeram kesal, Baekhyun yang terus-terusan membujuknya untuk diam membuatnya semakin merasa panas.

"Sit down and listen to Sehun, Luhan." gumam Kris pada akhirnya, "Duduk." perintahnya sekali lagi.

Akhirnya Luhan menyerah, "Sorry" gumamnya pelan lalu duduk lagi ditempatnya,

Sementara Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan lalu mulai melanjutkan ceritanya. Dan di akhir ceritanya, Satu kalimat dari Sehun sukses membuat Luhan ingin mencekiknya saat itu juga.

"I hope that angel was my destiny, i hope that angel can be more nice to me. I'm sure, when she smile, she will look even more more prettier than she already is." kemudian menyunggingkan smirk ke arah Luhan. Luhan membalasnya dengan pandangan tajam.

_I hate you so much, Oh Sehun._

* * *

Gimanaaaa? Ini pertama kali nulis disini, kok agak bingung ya. haha

Follow, fav & review yaaa :33


	2. I knew you were trouble

"Jadi Angel yang kau maksud adalah Luhan?" Reaksi Chanyeol, ketika Sehun menjelaskan kejadian tadi pagi padanya. Mereka berdua baru keluar dari kelas dan sekarang hendak menuju ke loker untuk mengambil beberapa barang mereka.

Sehun mengangguk, "Ya, kau lihat bagaimana reaksinya tadi? Lucu sekali"

Chanyeol tertawa, "Jadi alasan kau pindah kelas juga karena Luhan?"

Sehun berfikir sebentar kemudian menaikan bahunya, "Ya, mungkin."

"Dan kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengannya?" gumam Chanyeol dengan nada meledek.

Sehun hanya tersenyum, lalu ketika sampai dilokernya, ia segera membuka kuncinya sementara Chanyeol bersandar di loker sebelahnya. "Ku kira selama ini kau straight."

"Hey, aku ini memang straight—" belum selesai Sehun berbicara, Chanyeol langsung memotongnya.

"Dulunya, tapi ketika melihat Luhan kau jadi Gay." lanjut Chanyeol.

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Awalnya kufikir Luhan adalah yeoja"

"Ya, Dia cantik."

Sehun langsung melemparkan _death glare_ pada Chanyeol, "Jangan memujinya seperti itu"

Chanyeol tertawa, Ia sangat tau sifat Sehun yang sensitif. "Bercanda, Bercanda."

Sehun memutar bola matanya, menutup lokernya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Hey tunggu!" Chanyeol segera menyusulnya dari belakang.

"Cafetaria? Kau serius kita makan disini?" tanya Luhan tidak percaya. Tempat yang disebut Cafetaria itu lebih pantas disebut sebagai food court. Benar-benar luas dan mewah. 2 kali lebih besar dari Cafetaria (kantin) di Sekolah Luhan yang dulu.

Baekhyun tertawa melihat reaksi Luhan. "Jangan berlebihan, ayo." Baekhyun menarik tangan Luhan, mereka masuk ke dalam Cafetaria.

Baekhyun dan Luhan mengambil nampan, lalu mulai mengantri untuk mengambil makan siang mereka.

Sejujurnya, Luhan mulai menyukai sekolah ini. Tapi satu hal yang Luhan bingung. Disini, Di Cafetaria ini, ada banyak murid yang memakai seragam berbeda dengannya. Ada sebagian anak yang mengenakan seragam berrompi hijau, biru kotak-kotak, bahkan ada beberapa anak-anak yang memakai jaket baseball. Oh, satu lagi. Sekumpulan anak yang memakai kemeja putih polos. Sementara Luhan dan Baekhyun mengenakan seragam kemeja putih dengan blazzer berwarna biru tua. Luhan bingung, Sebenarnya mana seragam yang benar untuk sekolah ini?

"Baek" panggil Luhan sambil menoleh ke baekhyun yang berada dibelakangnya, "Ya?"

"Lihatlah, kenapa banyak murid yang memakai seragam berbeda dengan kita?"

"Ahh, benar juga. Aku belum menjelaskan padamu ya."

"Menjelaskan apa?"

"Lihatlah," Baekhyun menunjuk kearah sekumpulan anak ber-rompi hijau, "Mereka adalah anak-anak nerds."

Luhan mengeritkan keningnya, "Nerds?"

"Mereka anak-anak kutu buku, lihatlah, kebanyakan dari mereka membawa buku kan? Wajah mereka juga terlihat serius"

Luhan memfokuskan pandangannya, benar juga. Kebanyakan anak ber-rompi hijau itu mengenakan kaca mata, dan terkesan culun.

"Mereka mudah di-bully." lanjut Baekhyun. "Lihat anak-anak berkemeja putih itu," Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjuk Baekhyun. "Mereka The Bullies, dijuluki seperti itu karena mereka sering membully murid lemah."

"Ohh.. Jadi yang dulu pernah membully mu juga mereka?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ya." Baekhyun melanjutkan, "Kalau yang pakai jaket baseball itu—"

"Biar kutebak. Athlete? Anak-anak yang suka berolah raga?" Baekhyun mengangguk,

"Tepat. Mereka sering berada di area Gym, Pool, dan lapangan belakang. Tapi kadang mereka sering bertindak seenaknya disana, karena merasa itu wilayah mereka."

"Begitu ya.. Kalau yang ber-rompi biru kotak-kotak itu?"

"Aqua Berry."

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, "Astaga apa lagi itu. Kenapa sulit sekali namanya" gumam Luhan bingung sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Haha, mereka itu anak-anak orang kaya. Baju-baju yang mereka pakai itu berbrand Aqua Berry, Brand paling terkenal. Jadi mereka dijuluki seperti itu."

"Mereka pasti sombong."

"Ya, kadang."

"Apa tidak apa-apa memakai seragam berbeda seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, selama di baju mereka masih terdapat lambang sekolah ini."

"Begitu ya.." Dan tiba-tiba Luhan teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya, Bagaimana dengan..."

"Apa?"

"Oh Sehun? Ahh dia pasti anak aqua berry" tebak Luhan. Tentu saja, Luhan sudah bisa menilainya. Sifat Sehun yang seenaknya dan agak sombong itu sudah sangat ciri khas dari anak sok kaya yang sebenarnya hanya membuang-buang uang orang tua mereka.

Tapi Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, Sehun tidak termasuk satu pun dari sekelompok murid itu."

_Oh. Salah tebakan ya._ Gumam Luhan dalam hati. "Lalu? Kau tau kan dia sangat menyebalkan, bertindak seenaknya dan—"

"Sehun bukan salah satu dari mereka karena dia—"

"The Royals." Yang dibicarakan tiba-tiba datang. Oh Sehun. Dia berdiri disamping Baekhyun dan merangkulkan tangannya dipundak Baekhyun, dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun membeku.

"Aku, Chanyeol, Kai. Kita The Royals, Yakan, Baekhyun?" Kata Sehun, lalu menoleh kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, ia hanya mengangguk. "Y-ya"

Lalu Sehun membisikan sesuatu pada Baekhyun. "Mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi, "Y-ya."

Luhan memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan penasaran_. Sehun sialan, bicara apa dia dengan Baekhyun._

Luhan mendengus kesal, "Heh, Apapun namamu dan teman-temanmu itu, aku tidak perduli. Lepaskan Baekhyun, Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya!" bentak Luhan lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk berpindah kesebelahnya.

Baekhyun hanya pasrah ditarik oleh Luhan, jantungnya masih berbebar keras setelah dirangkul Sehun tadi. Calm down, Baek. Calm down. Sementara Luhan bingung dengan reaksi Baekhyun yang menurutnya berlebihan itu.

"Kukira tadi kau menanyakan tentangku pada Baekhyun?" ejek Sehun pada Luhan.

"Tidak!"

"Jujur saja."

"Sudah kubilang, Tidak!"

"Hey ada apa ini" Tiba-tiba Chanyeol dan Kai datang bersama. "Hey, Bro." sapa Chanyeol pada Sehun. Lalu ia berpaling ke arah Luhan dan Baekhyun. "Hai, Luhan, Baek"

Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan senyuman. Lalu Luhan kembali berpaling ke arah Sehun, "Hey kau. Asal kau tau saja ya, Apapun nama geng mu itu, aku tidak perduli. Jadi jangan terlalu percaya diri!" gumam Luhan tegas. "Ayo Baek" Lalu ia menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk mengambil makan siang mereka karena antrian sudah me-mendek seiring ia mengobrol dengan Baekhyun tadi.

Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi Luhan. "Hey." chanyeol menyiku Sehun pelan. "Apa?"

"Kenapa?"

"Apa yang kenapa?"

"Luhan, dan Baekhyun."

Tiba-tiba Kai memotong pembicaraan mereka, "Tunggu, tunggu. Siapa namja yang bersama Baekhyun itu?" Tanya Kai, yang memang tidak mengetahui Luhan karena ia berbeda kelas.

Sehun menjawab cepat, "Luhan. Murid baru."

"Oh.."

"Kenapa?"

"Manis."

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Sehun sambil melirik Kai tajam. "Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Tidak."

Kai tertawa, "Tidak, bercanda"

Sehun memutar bola matanya, "Ah, Kau ini sama saja dengan Chanyeol. Aku belum selesai dengan Luhan. bye" kata Sehun, lalu bergegas berjalan.

"Hey, Sehun!" Chanyeol dan Kai segera berjalan mengikuti Sehun.

* * *

"Baekhyun, Beritahu aku cepaat!" desak Luhan pada Baekhyun.

"Apa? Dia tidak bicara apa-apa, diam dan makanlah, Luhan." respon Baekhyun, lalu kembali pura-pura sibuk dengan makannya.

"Ish" dengus Luhan kesal. Ia penasaran dengan apa yang Sehun bisikan ke Baekhyun. Pasti itu tentangku, batinnya. Kenapa Luhan bisa yakin kalau hal yang sehun bisikan pada Baekhyun adalah tentangnya? jelas saja, Sekarang Baekhyun tidak ingin memberitahunya. Kalau hal itu bukan tentangnya, kenapa Baekhyun harus merahasiakannya dari Luhan? Oh astaga, Luhan benci sekali dengan Oh Sehun.

"Yah! Baek, Cepat beri tahu aku!" desak Luhan lagi.

"Jangan memaksa seseorang, tidak baik." gumam Sehun tiba-tiba, sambil meletakan makanannya disebelah Luhan dan duduk di sebelah Luhan.

Luhan menoleh kearah sehun dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Kau.. YA! Oh—"

"Ini kantin, jangan teriak-teriak." kata Chanyeol, yang juga ikut duduk di depan Luhan—atau di sebelah Baekhyun lebih tepatnya.

"Chanyeol?" gumam Baekhyun tidak percaya. _Seorang Park Chanyeol duduk disebelahku?_ batin Baekhyun.

"Hai baek" Sapa Chanyeol, dengan senyum khasnya yang bisa membuat semua yeoja tergila-gila itu.

Kembali ke Luhan, ia masih terlihat kesal dengan kehadiran Oh Sehun yang dengan seenak jidat duduk di sebelahnya itu. Ia baru saja hendak bergeser menjauh ketika seseorang menghentikannya. "Eit, tunggu. Tempat ini kosong kan?"

Ternyata Kai. Luhan baru saja hendak menjawab ketika Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menjawab, "Duduklah kai. Makan sama-sama"

Kai mengangguk lalu menempatkan makanannya di meja dan duduk di sebelah kiri Luhan. Dan Luhan berada ditengah-tengah Sehun dan Kai sekarang.

"Hai, Aku—"

"Kai. Aku sudah tau." Potong Luhan kesal.

Kai menaikan bahu acuh tak acuh, "Ya, aku memang terkenal." gumamnya percaya diri.

Sehun memutar bola matanya, "Aku ingin muntah" ujarnya sarkastic. "Ngomong-ngomong, Luhannie"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!"

"Oh, baiklah, baiklah. Luhan—"

"Kenapa kau duduk disini?!" potong Luhan kesal.

"Oh.. memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Tidak."

"Kau keberatan?"

"Ya. Sangat keberatan."

Lalu sehun berpaling kearah Baekhyun, "Baek, apa kau keberatan jika aku duduk disini?"

Baekhyun segera mengerjap, "e-eh.." ia melihat kearah Luhan yang seperti mengisyaratkannya untuk berkata 'ya'. Tapi ketika sadar bahwa Chanyeol juga sedang memperhatikannya, spontan Baekhyun menjawab "Tidak. Sama sekali tidak." tentu saja, _kapan lagi dapat kesempatan makan siang bersama orang semacam Oh Sehun dan Park Chanyeol?_ tambah baekhyun didalam hatinya.

Sementara Luhan mendesah kesal dengan jawaban Baekhyun yang membuat Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan itu, "Lihat? Baekhyun saja tidak keberatan."

Luhan memutar bola matanya, "Terserah" Luhan mengambil sumpitnya lalu berpura-

pura sibuk dengan makanannya. Dalam hati ia masih bingung dengan Baekhyun, sebenarnya Sehun, Kai, dan Chanyeol ini siapa? Kenapa Baekhyun terlihat senang sekali mereka duduk disini? tanya Luhan dalam hatinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Luhan, kau ikut ekskul apa?" Nada suara Sehun yang sok imut itu membuat Luhan muak. "Tidak tau." jawab Luhan malas, tanpa melihat kearah Sehun.

Chanyeol buka suara, "Ikut fotografi saja, aku, sehun dan kai ikut ekskul itu."

"Kau juga, Baekhyun?" Tanya Luhan. Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak, Aku ikut ekskul vocal." Baekhyun memang tidak pernah ada bakat Fotografi, dan karena ia memang hobi menyanyi, jadi ia putuskan untuk ikut ekskul vocal.

"Sayang sekali ya." gumam Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Baekhyun menoleh, "Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin kau ikut ekskul fotografi juga."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Supaya aku bisa melihatmu terus? Dan menjadikanmu objek fotoku. haha"

Baekhyun diam-diam tersenyum malu, pipinya mulai memerah hanya karena satu kalimat sederhana dari Chanyeol.

Luhan, Sehun, dan Kai yang melihat pemandangan itu merasa geli dengan tingkah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Gombal" tukas Luhan pelan.

"Hey, Luhan. Ikut ekskul fotografi saja" Ajak Kai pada Luhan. Tapi Luhan menggeleng, "Tidak, terima kasih banyak. Satu kelas dengan Oh Sehun sudah membuatku muak, dan sekarang aku harus mengikuti ekskul yang sama dengannya? Sekali lagi, Terima kasih banyak." ujar Luhan pedas.

Kai tertawa mendengar jawaban Luhan, sementara Sehun yang merasa namanya disebut-sebut tentu saja tidak terima dengan pernyataan Luhan. "Hey, memangnya aku salah apa padamu"

Luhan menoleh cepat, "Kau salah apa?! Masih bertanya?! Tidak tau diri"

"Aku hanya menumpahkan kopi—"

"Dan mengotori seragamku dihari pertama aku sekolah."

"Baiklah, hanya itu, la—"

"Lalu kau mengejek tinggi badanku"

"Hey, aku tidak mengejek"

"Dan kau menceritakanku didepan kelas, membuat aku terdengar seperti seorang yeoja!"

"Aku hanya—"

"Aku punya seribu satu alasan kenapa aku membencimu, jadi kumohon lebih baik kau menjauh dariku. oke?" Luhan bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Aku kenyang. Baek, ayo."

Lalu melangkah pergi dari cafetaria.

"Hey, Luhan! Tunggu!" Baek segera pamit pada yang lain lalu mengejar Luhan.

Setelah Luhan dan Baekhyun berlalu, Sehun mendengus. "Hah. Gila. Sulit sekali dia." Sehun tidak percaya kalau orang yang mempunyai wajah sepolos dan seimut Luhan itu bisa menjadi sangat galak.

"Kurasa dia bukan tipe orang yang mudah ditakluki" gumam Kai, setelah melihat adegan debat Sehun dan Luhan tadi.

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju, "Benar sekali. Hampir sama seperti Baekhyun, tapi tentu saja Baek lebih manis"

Kai tertawa, "Eh ya, kau masih mengincar Baek, huh?"

"Tentu saja. Kurasa sekarang aku sedikit lebih dekat dengannya."

Sehun menghela nafas, "Ahh menyusahkan sekali. Lihat saja, nanti juga dia pasti jatuh cinta denganku."

"Berjuanglah" gumam Chanyeol. "Ya, kau juga. Kau tau, kurasa Baekhyun mulai menyukaimu"

"Dia memang menyukaiku"

Kai mengangkat alis, "Dia menyukaimu? Bagaimana kau tau?"

"Lihat saja reaksinya ketika dekat denganku. Seperti yeoja yang malu-malu" jawabnya percaya diri lalu tertawa. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong. Sehun, Tadi kau bicara apa dengan Baekhyun?"

Sehun menengguk jus kotaknya sebentar lalu meletakannya kembali dimeja, "Oh, soal itu. Aku melarang Baekhyun memberitahu identitasku yang sebenarnya"

"Identitasmu?"

"Ya, siapa aku sebenarnya."

Chanyeol dan Kai saling berpandangan bingung. "Siapa kau? Kau Oh Sehun"

"Ya, Oh Sehun. _si Oh Sehun_." gumam Sehun memperjelas.

Chanyeol dan kai akhirnya mengangguk mengerti, "Oh itu.."

Dan Sehun menyunggingkan senyum misterius.

* * *

Jam menunjukan pukul 10 malam, tapi Luhan masih terbaring dikasurnya dengan mata yang fresh. Ia tidak mengantuk sama sekali. Luhan masih membayangkan kejadian hari ini. Bertemu Oh Sehun, Kai, dan Chanyeol. Tiga anak yang disebut The Royals atau entah apa itu, siapa mereka?

Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang sudah tertidur pulas diranjang yang tidak jauh darinya. Dan kenapa Baekhyun terlihat senang sekali dengan keberadaan mereka? Apa yang dibisikan oh sehun pada Baekhyun? Kenapa Baekhyun tidak mau memberitahu ku? Luhan nengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang menghampiri fikirannya.

"Aku bisa gila" gumamnya pelan. Ia mengambil ponselnya lalu menatap benda itu sebentar "Ibu kemana ya.." Biasanya ibunya suka menelponnya dimalam hari untuk memastikan apa Luhan sudah tidur atau belum. Tapi malam ini? Tidak ada satupun missed call dari ibunya.

Luhan menghela nafas lalu meletakan ponselnya di sebelahnya dan menarik selimut mencoba untuk tidur. Baru saja ia hendak menutup matanya ketika sebuah bunyi kecil dari ponselnya kembali membuka matanya lebar. Sebuah pesan masuk. Luhan segera mengambil ponselnya dan membuka pesan tersebut.

fr: +8273972294  
10:02 pm KST

_Hai Lulu, sudah tidur?_

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya. _Lulu? Siapa ini? sembarangan saja mengganti nama orang. _Batin Luhan. Lalu ia segera membalas.

to: +8273972294  
10:03 pm KST

_Siapa ini? Aku Luhan, Bukan Lulu._

kurang dari 1 menit, pesan baru sudah masuk.

fr: +8273972294  
10:03 pm KST

_Masa sudah lupa denganku? Hari ini kita selalu bertemu loh ^_^_

Luhan berfikir sejenak, lalu terdiam_. Oh Sehun sialan?_

to: +8273972294  
10:05 pm KST

_Setan yang menumpahkan kopi diseragamku?_

fr: +8273972294  
10:05 pm KST

_Hey, aku bukan setan. Mana ada setan setampan aku_.

Luhan rasanya ingin melempar handphonenya saat itu juga_. Kenapa harus Oh Sehun lagi? Astaga aku benar-benar bisa gila._

to: +8273972294  
10:06 pm KST

_Darimana kau dapat nomorku?_

fr: +8273972294  
10:06 pm KST

_Jangan tanyakan itu, aku ini bisa mendapatkan nomor siapapun yang aku inginkan._

to: +8273972294  
10:07 pm KST

_Jangan banyak bicara. Bagaimana mungkin_.

fr: Oh Satan (Luhan sudah mengganti namanya)  
10:08 pm KST

_Karena aku Oh Sehun ;)_

Luhan memutar bola matanya lalu memutuskan untuk tidak membalas pesan Sehun. Buang-buang waktu.

Lalu lima menit kemudian handphonenya kembali bunyi.

fr: Oh Satan  
10:13 pm KST

_Lulu sudah tidur? Baiklah, Selamat malam. Mimpi indah, babe 3_

Dan Luhan bersumpah ia ingin muntah saat itu juga.

* * *

Baekhyun dan Luhan sedang duduk berdua di kantin sambil menikmati jus mereka dan mengerjakan beberapa tugas yang diberikan oleh guru sains mereka, .

Mengerjakan tugas biasanya dilakukan di perpustakaan, bukan? Tapi Baekhyun dan Luhan memilih mengerjakannya di kantin, karena bisa sekalian makan, katanya.

"Luhan, kurasa jawaban yang ini ada di buku yang waktu itu kubaca di perpustakaan." gumam Baekhyun sambil menunjuk sebuah soal yang tertera di bukunya. Luhan melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Baekhyun. "Kau punya bukunya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku tidak meminjamnya."

"Kalau begitu biar aku ambil diperpustakaan sekarang." gumam Luhan. Tapi Baekhyun segera menahannya. "Tunggu, memangnya kau tau perpustakaan dimana?"

Luhan terpaku. Ah benar juga.. "Aku bisa bertanya."

"Tidak, minta lah denah sekolah pada guru piket. Kau tau dimana ruangan guru piket, kan?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Lantai dua, tepat di depan tangga." jawab Luhan yakin. Baekhyun tersenyum, "Bagus. Kalau begitu pergilah."

Luhan beranjak dari kursinya, "Aku pergi dulu" gumamnya pamit, lalu beranjak keluar dari cafetaria.

Sementara Baekhyun masih duduk di bangkunya sambil melihat-lihat soal yang lain.

"Hai baek." sapa seseorang yang langsung duduk saja di depan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendongak melihat orang itu dan jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak dua kali lebih kencang.

"Chan—ehem—Chanyeol?" Saking gugupnya, suara Baekhyun tiba-tiba berubah serak.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lalu melihat ke buku-buku yang berserakan di meja. "Mengerjakan tugas?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ya, tadinya berdua dengan luhan. Tapi dia sedang ke perpustakaan sekarang."

"Ohh" gumam Chanyeol pelan sambil mengangguk pelan. "Oh iya, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan."

Baekhyun menelan ludah panik. Wajah chanyeol yang terlihat serius membuat ia gugup. Astaga tenanglah Baekhyun, tenang. Gumam Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Soal apa?"

"Soal Luhan."

Baekhyun terdiam. "Luhan?"

* * *

Tadaa! Update!

Anyway aku lupa ngasih tau, Sekolah disini itu aku terinspirasi dari sebuah sekolah di game. Kalo yang suka main PS2, coba deh mainin game Bully. Game ini seruuuu banget, berkisah tentang anak sekolah yang nakal gitu dehh. Aku jatuh cinta(?) sama geme ini sampai akhirnya mutusin buat make sekolah yang ada di game tersebut untuk FF ini. Buat yang penasaran sama gamenya bisa dicari di google. :3

Ohyaa, makasihhh banyak buat yang udah nge-follow, fav, dan review cerita inii. Do it more because it's giving me a spirit to continue this story. 3 Thank you soo much.

Sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya :D

p/s. Maaf banget gabisa bales review satu-satu, tapi aku baca semua kok. Makasiiihhhh banyaaak 3 Yang mau kritik atau saran juga bisa, jan malu malu :3


	3. The Start

Chapter. 3!

Luhan meneliti peta sekolah yang ia genggam sekali lagi. Sial, walaupun sudah membaca peta tetap saja ia kebingungan. Luhan ingin menuju keperpustakaan, tapi sedari tadi ia hanya berputar-putar disana.

"Jadi.. aku disini. lalu.." Luhan bergumam pelan sambil menujuk ke arah peta. Sedetik kemudian ia membanting peta itu ke tanah. "Ah, sial. Kemana Baekhyun?! ish anak itu benar-benar."

Akhirnya Luhan menghela nafas pasrah sambil memungut kembali petanya, melipatnya, dan memasukannya ke saku blazernya. Sungguh, keputusan ibunya untuk memindahkan Luhan kesekolah ini benar-benar keputusan yang menyebalkan. Sekolah ini memang bagus, tapi terlalu bagus untuk Luhan. Mungkin butuh waktu 1 bulan untuk bisa menghafal denah dan letak semua bangunan yang ada di area sekolah ini. Fikir Luhan.

Luhan membalikan badannya hendak kembali ke gedung utama ketika ia melihat seseorang yang ia kenal sedang berjalan berlawanan arah. Luhan terperanjat. Sial, itu Oh Sehun! Ia segera membalikan badan dan menutup wajahnya agar Sehun tidak melihatnya. Tapi gagal. Baru satu langkah Luhan berjalan, Suara oh sehun sudah terdengar memanggil namanya. "Luhan!"

_Sial. Sial. Siaaal!_ Luhan terus berjalan dan mempercepat langkahnya, tapi nihil. Sehun berhasil menyusulnya dan segera menghalangi jalan Luhan.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Luhan sinis.

"Ish, kau ini, jutek sekali denganku."

"Masa bodoh. Jika kau tidak ada urusan penting, maka maaf, aku sedang buru-buru jadi aku harus pergi." Luhan cepat-cepat berjalan tapi segera dihadang oleh Sehun, "Yah! Menyingkirlah!"

"Tidak, sebelum kau memberitahuku kau mau kemana."

"Memangnya apa urusanmu? Aku ingin keperpustakaan untuk mencari beberapa buku penting jadi sekarang tolong menyingkirlah"

Sehun menaikan alis, "Perpustakaan?" tanyanya bingung. Lalu sedetik kemudian ia tertawa kecil, "Kau yakin kau mau keperpustakaan?"

Luhan mengerutkan kening kesal lalu tanpa basa-basi ia menabrak Sehun dan berjalan dengan langkah panjang.

"Hey, Tunggu! Apa kau bahkan tau dimana letak perpustakaan itu?" Teriak Sehun dan berhasil membuat Luhan berhenti melangkah.

Luhan memutar badannya, Sial. Ia bahkan tidak tau dimana perpustaakan itu. Tapi tentu saja Luhan juga tidak akan berkata secara jujur pada Sehun, Sehun pasti akan menertawakannya. Jadi Luhan memilih untuk berpura-pura sok tau, "Tentu saja aku tau. Kearah sana kan?" gumam Luhan sambil menunjuk kearah kirinya dengan ragu.

Sehun terkekeh pelan, "Kau yakin kearah sana?"

"T-tentu saja."

"Ya, mungkin kau bisa saja berjalan lewat sana. Tapi kau harus memutar dan itu jauh sekali." kemudian Sehun menunjuk arah kebelakangnya. "Tapi jika kau lewat sana, akan lebih dekat. Jadi, kau tetap mau memutar lewat sana?"

Luhan mengerjap pelan. Dalam hati mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang justru terlihat seperti anak hilang yang tidak tau arah. "O-oh ya! Maksudku lewat sana. Y-ya lewat sana. Huu pasti aku salah arah. hehe" gumam Luhan kikuk lalu dengan langkah cepat berjalan melewati Sehun.

Sehun tertawa pelan sebelum akhirnya mengejar Luhan. "Hey tunggu!"

"Berhentilah mengikutiku, urusi urusanmu sendiri" ujar Luhan tanpa menoleh kearah Sehun dibelakangnya.

"Siapa bilang aku mengikutimu? Aku juga ingin ke perpustakaan." elak Sehun.

"Terserah." Luhan lalu mempercepat langkahnya, tanpa memperdulikan Sehun yang

masih terus berada dibelakangnya.

Sehun berbelok menuju perpustakaan tapi kemudian terhenti ketika menyadari Luhan tidak berbelok. Dan akhirnya Sehun tersadar kalau sebenarnya Luhan tidak tau arah. Ia tersenyum sendiri lalu mengejar Luhan yang berjalan lurus dan menarik tangannya.

"H-hey! Lepaskan!" berontak Luhan spontan ketika Sehun menarik tangannya.

"Kau salah arah, _kid_. Perpustakaan sebelah sini" gumam Sehun sambil menarik Luhan kearah belokan yang langsung menuju ke Perpustakaan.

Luhan terdiam, "Oh-ya.. Aku lupa belok" lalu ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sehun. "Terima kasih" gumamnya pelan lalu berjalan lurus masuk ke perpustakaan. Sehun menghela nafas lalu mengikuti Luhan masuk ke perpustakaan.

* * *

Luhan terpaku ketika melihat isi dari perpustakaan. Perpustakaan itu jauh lebih besar dari perpustakaan disekolahnya yang dulu. Rak-rak buku besar yang berisikan buku yang disusun dengan rapih terlihat dimana-mana. Meja-meja panjang dengan lampu kecil dan bangku-bangku tempat para murid membaca.

Luhan menelan ludah sebelum akhirnya melangkah dan mulai menelusuri rak-rak buku disana untuk mencari buku yang ia butuhkan.

"hm hm hmm" Luhan bersenandung kecil sambil melihat-lihat buku disana. Sesekali ia mengambil buku dan membacanya sekilas lalu kembali meletakannya.

Luhan menggeser sebuah barisan buku dan hampir saja berteriak karena terkejut.

Wajah Oh Sehun ada disana, tersenyum ke arahnya. "Hai lulu"

Luhan memutar bola matanya lalu menggeser kembali buku tersebut dan berbalik ke arah rak yang lain. Luhan benar-benar tidak habis fikir dengan Sehun. _Kenapa anak itu selalu mengikutiku? geez. Menyebalkan._

"Luhan!"

"ASTAGA OH SEHUN! TIDAK BISA KAH KAU BERHENTI MENGEJUTKANKU SEPERTI ITU, HAH?!" Teriak Luhan tepat di depan wajah Sehun. Sehun terdiam sejenak, mengerjap satu kali, lalu berdehem. "Luhan, ini.. Perpustakaan" gumamnya pelan.

Luhan terperanjat, ia mengedarkan pandangan kesekitarnya. Semua orang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis, terutama seorang anak laki-laki gendut berkacamata yang terlihat sangat terganggu. Luhan cepat-cepat membungkukan badan, "Maafkan aku" gumamnya pelan. Setelah semua orang mengalihkan pandangan dari Luhan dan kembali sibuk masing-masing, Luhan segera berbalik kearah Sehun, "Ini semua salahmu."

"Apa?" Tanya Sehun polos.

"er. Sudah lah, lebih baik kau diam." kata Luhan tajam lalu ia kembali sibuk mencari-cari buku.

Sehun mempoutskan bibirnya lalu menghela nafas pelan, "Kau ini—"

"Diam." sela Luhan cepat.

"Luhan, Kau—"

"Sehun, diam."

"Tidak bisakah kau—"

"Sehun diamlah!" bentak Luhan dengan nada suara yang meninggi.

Dan ya, tentu saja, semua pengunjung perpustakaan sontak melihat kearah Sehun dan Luhan. Kali ini Sehun cepat-cepat membungkuk meminta maaf, dan anehnya semua orang langsung tersenyum dan kembali sibuk seperti tidak terjadi apapun. Luhan mengerutkan kening sebal.

"Lebih baik kau biarkan aku berbicara daripada terus berteriak seperti itu dan mengganggu semua orang disini." gumam Sehun dengan nada berbisik.

Luhan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi lalu memutuskan untuk tidak menanggapi Sehun. Ia berpaling ke arah rak buku yang lain dan mencoba mencari buku yang ia butuhkan. "Sial, susah sekali mencari buku Sains sialan itu." gumam Luhan kesal. Ia meneliti kesebelah kanan, kiri, bawah dan atas. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan buku tersebut, di susunan rak paling atas. Bagus, dan sekarang bagaimana Luhan bisa menggapainya?

Luhan berjinjit mencoba menggapai buku tersebut tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Luhan mencoba mengambilnya lagi dan ketika ia sedang berusaha sekuat tenaganya, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan terulur ke arah buku tersebut. Luhan menoleh ke arah si pemilik tangan jenjang itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh Sehun?

"Kau butuh buku ini?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk cepat, "Ya, berikan padaku." ujar Luhan sambil mencoba merebut buku itu dari Sehun, tapi Sehun cepat-cepat menghindar dan mengangkat buku itu tinggi-tinggi.

"Ya! Sehun, berikan!" gumam Luhan sambil berjinjit mencoba mengambil buku tersebut.

Sehun tertawa, "Berusahalah, kau ini kenapa pendek sekali, huh?" ejeknya.

"Hey, jangan mengejeku. Aku butuh buku itu, berikan cepat!" gumam Luhan sekali lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

"Tidak."

"Sehun!"

"Coba lah dulu"

"Sehun cepat berikan! Se—AH!" Luhan melompat mencoba menggapai buku itu tapi kemudian ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh menubruk Sehun.

"YA Luhan!" Sehun tidak dapat melakukan apapun dan terjatuh dengan Luhan diatasnya.

Semua orang yang ada diperpustakaan segera menoleh ke arah Sehun dan Luhan dengan tatapan sebal. Mereka sangat terganggu dengan kegaduhan yang dibuat oleh Sehun dan Luhan sejak awal. Dan kali ini, penjaga perpustakaan— —menghampiri Sehun dan Luhan yang masih terbaring di lantai.

"SEHUN! LUHAN!" geram . Sehun dan Luhan segera berdiri, Luhan cepat-cepat membungkuk berkali-kali untuk meminta maaf sementara Sehun merapihkan seragamnya yang kusut dengan santainya.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan huh?! Saya dari tadi memperhatikan kalian berdua, kenapa ribut sekali?! Kalian tidak tahu ini dimana?! Ini perpustakaan, bukan taman bermain! Jika ingin membuat keributan, mainlah ditempat lain!" Teriak dengan nada membentak. Meskipun wajah imut dan badannya tergolong kecil, suaranya sangat dahsyat.

Luhan ingin sekali berteriak memberitahu bahwa Sehun lah yang membuat keributan ini, dan Luhan hanyalah korban. Tapi apa daya, Luhan seketika terdiam ketika mendengar omelan . Ia tidak pernah dimarahi seseorang hingga seperti ini, terutama oleh Guru. Ini semua gara-gara Oh Sehun! argghh

"Luhan! Kau murid baru disini kan? Seharusnya kau mengerti peraturan perpustakaan. Kau fikir perpustakaan disekolah ini berbeda dengan perpustakaan disekolahmu yang dulu?! Apa di sekolahmu yang dulu tidak ada perpustakaan huh?" Lanjut . Sehun buka suara, "Maaf, mrs. ini semua salah—"

"Kau juga sehun! Jangan berbuat seenaknya!" Teriak kepada Sehun. Sehun mengangguk, "Ya, aku mengerti. Ini semua salahku, aku minta maaf." Sehun membungkukan badannya sebentar.

"Aku akan pergi, ayo Luhan." Sehun menarik tangan Luhan untuk keluar dari perpustakaan.

* * *

Diluar perpustakaan, Luhan segera menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Sehun. "Lepaskan!" bentaknya.

Mata Luhan sudah berkaca-kaca, ia tidak kuat dimarahi seperti tadi. Diomeli, dibentak-bentak di depan banyak orang, sangat memalukan. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak akan menangis disana, oh sehun bisa-bisa tertawa terbahak bahak melihatnya menangis.

Sehun memasukan tangannya kedalam saku lalu menghela nafas, "Baiklah, maaf tadi aku berbuat onar."

"Ya! memang benar! Kau selalu membawa sial! Setiap kali aku berada dekat denganmu, sesuatu yang buruk selalu terjadi padaku! Pergilah!" Air mata Luhan mulai keluar dari sudut matanya, ia segera menghapusnya dan kembali berbicara." Aku—"

Belum selesai Luhan berbicara, Sehun sudah menyodorkan sehelai sapu tangan didepan wajahnya. "Apa lagi?" gumam Luhan sinis.

"Sapu tangan, hapus air matamu. Kau jelek ketika menangis" gumam Sehun sambil tersenyum kecil. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya menatap sapu tangan sehun tanpa sedikitpun niat untuk menerimanya. "Tidak—"

Sehun segera meraih tangan Luhan dan menggenggamkan sapu tangannya di tangan Luhan. "Jangan malu." gumam Sehun pelan. "Oh iya, satu lagi." Sehun membuka blazernya lalu mengeluarkan buku kecil yang ada di sakunya dan memberikannya pada Luhan, "Ini buku yang kau cari."

Luhan segera merebutnya, takut Sehun akan meledeknya lagi. Sehun tertawa lalu mengacak-acak rambut Luhan pelan, "Maaf. Jangan menangis lagi, maafkan aku. Aku pergi dulu ya." pamit Sehun, Lalu berjalan pergi.

Luhan terdiam ditempatnya, menatap sapu tangan dan buku dari Sehun. "Bodoh." gumamnya pelan.

Luhan kembali ke kantin tempat dimana ia belajar dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih disana. "Maaf lama." Gumam Luhan sambil duduk di bangkunya.

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Luhan, "Ah, akhirnya datang juga."

"Terlalu lama ya?"

"Ya, kau tersasar?" tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan mengela nafas pelan. Tidak bukan karena itu. Tapi karena Oh Sehun sialan yang selalu saja berbuat onar. Gumam Luhan dalam hatinya.

Baekhyun menjetikan jarinya didepan wajah Luhan, "hey. Kenapa melamun? Kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan segera mengerjap, "e-eh? Y-ya. aku baik-baik saja."

"Baguslah. Jadi, kau menemukan bukunya?"

Luhan mengangguk, lalu menunjukan buku sains kecil yang ia genggam. "Ini. Mana soal yang belum? Biar aku yang mengerjakan." gumam Luhan, lalu segera sibuk dengan buku dan kertas-kertasnya.

Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan Luhan sambil me-minum Jus stroberinya. Ia memang sudah hampir menyelesaikan tugasnya, jadi tinggal menunggu Luhan menyelesaikan soal yang belum terjawab, dan tugasnya akan selesai.

"Oh iya, Luhan. Tadi Chanyeol kesini."

"Lalu?" tanggap Luhan, tanpa menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

"Dia memintaku untuk pindah ekskul ke ekskul fotografi."

"Dan kau mau?"

"Ya. Dia juga bertanya ekskul apa yang ingin kau ikuti, dan aku akhirnya mendaftatkanmu ke ekskul fotografi agar sama denganku." ujar Baekhyun semangat.

Luhan mengangguk, tapi masih tetap sibuk dengan tugasnya. "Baiklah, terima kasih." gumamnya pelan.

Baekhyun mengangguk senang, "Sama-sama." lalu ia kembali meminum jusnya dengan senang. Baekhyun senang karena Luhan tidak marah padanya yang mendaftarkannya ekskul seenaknya, Baekhyun kira Luhan akan berteriak marah-marah padanya. Tapi ternyata tidak, syukurlah.

Tapi lama-kelamaan gerakan menulis Luhan semakin melambat hingga ia berhenti menulis. "Tunggu.."

"Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Luhan, kali ini melihat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Aku mendaftarkanmu ekskul fotografi."

Hening.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

"BAEKHYUN KAU GILA!"

* * *

Sehun membuka pintu rumahnya, "Aku pulang" gumamnya, sambil melepaskan sepatu.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa Sehun pulang ke rumah, bukan ke asrama. Itu karena Sehun adalah anak dari pemilik sekolah ini— . Rumah Sehun masih terletak di area sekolahan. Meskipun begitu, kadang Sehun tetap tidur di Asrama. Biar bagaimanapun, ia tetaplah murid. Ia harus diperlakukan seperti murid yang lainnya.

Tapi kebanyakan guru-guru dan murid di Bullworth takut pada Sehun. Karena apa? Ya, Statusnya sebagai anak dari pemilik sekolah membuat ia disegani. Mungkin, hanya Chanyeol dan Kai yang berani dengan Sehun karena mereka berdua adalah anak dari sahabat dekat ayahnya Sehun. Sehun sekolah di Bullworth sejak SMP hingga sekarang ia menjalani tahun terakhir sebagai anak SMA, jujur saja, ia bosan. Tapi apa daya, ayahnya selalu saja menyuruhnya sekolah di Bullworth. Tentu saja.

"Hei nak." sapa Ayah Sehun ketika Sehun memasuki ruang keluarga. "Pulang kesini lagi?"

"Aku sedang bosan tidur di Asrama. Tidak apa-apa kan?" Gumam sehun lalu duduk di sofa.

"Tidak apa." Ayahnya berhenti sebentar lalu berdehem, "Ngomong-ngomong, ayah dapat laporan dari . Katanya kau dan murid baru itu berbuat onar di perpustakaan?"

Sehun terdiam sebentar, _ah soal yang tadi ya_. "Ya, itu salahku. Aku meledek Luhan hingga dia kesal dan berteriak padaku. Hanya itu."

Ngomong-ngomong soal Luhan, Sehun jadi teringat ketika Luhan menangis didepannya tadi. Entah kenapa ia langsung merasa sakit. Ada perasaan aneh ketika ia melihat Luhan menangis. Ia ingin sekali menghentikan tangis Luhan. Ia tidak kuat melihat Luhan menangis seperti itu, makanya ia langsung memberikan sapu tangan pada Luhan dan menginggalkannya.

"Kau melamun." kata Ayah Sehun, menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunanya. "e-eh? Apa?"

"Tidak, Lupakan. Lebih baik kau pergi mandi dan istirahat."

Sehun mengangguk, "Baiklah" Lalu bangkit dari sofa dan masuk ke kamarnya.

* * *

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Luhan, ayolah jangan seperti itu." bujuk Baekhyun. Sejak Baekhyun memberitahunya kalau ia sudah mendaftarkan Luhan ekskul fotografi, Luhan marah dan tidak ingin bicara pada Baekhyun.

Sekarang Luhan berpura-pura tidur dan mengabaikan Baekhyun. Ia malas.

Baekhyun itu bodoh atau apa? Sudah tau di ekskul fotografi ada Sehun, tapi kenapa ia malah mendaftarkanku ekskul itu? bodoh. Gumam Luhan dalam hatinya.

"Luhan, Baiklah aku mengerti kenapa kau marah. Tapi, Oh ayolah, Sehun tidak seburuk itu."

"Aku benci Sehun dan kau tau itu."

"Ya, aku tau. Tapi—"

"Baekhyun sudahlah, apapun yang kau katakan tentang Sehun, aku tidak peduli. Aku benci Oh Sehun. Okay." gumam Luhan tegas, lalu memeluk gulingnya dan benar-benar ingin tidur.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lagi. "Tapi kau harus mengikuti ekskul fotografi itu nanti. Aku tidak ada teman, hanya kau."

"Lihat saja nanti."

"Luhaaaaaaann" Baekhyun mengguncang badan Luhan dengan nada Aegyo.

"YA! Baekhyun diamlah!"

"Luhaaaaann kumohooon" aegyo Baekhyun lagi. Akhirnya Luhan terbangun dan menghela nafas pasrah, "Baiklah aku ikut. Tapi ini demi kau, bukan karena aku ingin. Okay?"

Baekhyun tertawa, "Terima kasih, aku tau kau baik" gumam Baekhyun lalu memeluk Luhan. "Berhentilah baekhyun. kau menjijikan" ujar Luhan sarkastik. Tapi Baekhyun malah tertawa senang.

* * *

Luhan berjalan sendirian di lorong sekolah, bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi dan ia baru keluar dari kelasnya. Ia sendirian karena Baekhyun sedang ada urusan sendiri.

Luhan mem-pouts-kan bibirnya, bingung harus melakukan apa dan kemana. Ia belum hafal denah sekolah ini, daripada tersasar dan tidak bisa kembali ke kelas, lebih baik Luhan tetap di gedung utama. Setidaknya Luhan sudah sedikit hafal isi dari gedung utama ini. Luhan berjalan ke lokernya, hendak menukar bukunya dengan buku mata pelajaran selanjutnya. Ketika sampai diLoker, Luhan segera membuka kuncinya dan memasukan buku-bukunya lalu mengambil beberapa buku yang lain. Setelah selesai, Luhan menutup lokernya dan berbalik.

"Luhan!"

Matanya terbelalak dan tangannya sontak memukuli namja yang ada didepannya dengan bukunya.

"Ya! luhan! Ini aku, Chanyeol!" teriak Chanyeol sambil melindungi dirinya. Luhan berhenti memukul lalu menghela nafas, "Syukurlah, ku kira kau sehun."

Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk seragamnya yang berantakan, "Kau ini memikirkan sehun saja."

"Aku tidak memikirkannya!" Bantah Luhan dengan nada meninggi.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku bercanda." gumam Chanyeol lalu tertawa. "Oh ya, sampai lupa tujuanku."

"Apa?"

"Dimana Baekhyun?"

"Kau kira aku ibunya?"

"Ish kau ini. Kau kan selalu dengan Baekhyun, makanya aku bertanya denganmu."

Luhan mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah, aku tidak bersamanya."

"Kau yakin?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya, "Menurutmu? aku menyembunyikan Baekhyun di Lokerku? Di kantungku? hah?" ujar Luhan sarkastik. Chanyeol tertawa, "Kau lucu."

"geez. Jika kau sudah selesai, maka aku akan—"

"Eh, Tunggu, tunggu. Aku belum selesai." Tahan Chanyeol, lalu ia berdehem dan

mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku blazernya. "Ini, coklat."

"Untukku?" tanya Luhan dengan mata berbinar.

"Tentu saja bukan." Jawab Chanyeol cepat. Dan wajah Luhan kembali flat. "Lalu? Kenapa menunjukan padaku?"

"Berikan pada Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun tidak suka coklat."

"Benarkah? Kukira semua orang suka coklat."

"Baekhyun suka stoberi."

"Tapi dia pasti juga suka Coklat."

"Dia lebih suka stroberi. Kau mau memberikan sesuatu yang ia sukai, atau sesuatu yang sangat ia sukai?"

Chanyeol berfikir sejenak, "Tentu saja yang sangat ia sukai."

"Kalau begitu berikan dia stroberi." Lalu Luhan mengambil coklat dari tangan Chanyeol. "Dan kebetulan aku lapar, Jadi coklat ini untukku saja." gumam Luhan nada senang.

"H-hey! Kau menipuku ya?!" Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah bodohnya. Luhan tertawa,

"Tidak, baekhyun memang suka stroberi. Jadi berikan saja sesuatu yang berbau stroberi padanya." Lalu luhan membuka coklat Chanyeol dan memakannya. "Dan coklat ini, untuku. Terima kasih!" gumam Luhan lagi, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terpaku ditempatnya.

"Baekhyun... stroberi..." gumam Chanyeol bingung.

Sementara Luhan? Ia sedang asyik menikmati Coklat dari Chanyeol (yang sebenarnya untuk Baekhyun) sambil berjalan. Dan beberapa langkah ia berjalan, tiba-tiba Sehun muncul didepannya. Luhan terhenti, lalu mendongak menatap Sehun. Wajah Sehun flat, seperti biasa.

"Minggir." gumam Luhan singkat. Tapi Sehun masih berdiri didepannya, lalu matanya tertuju kepada Coklat berbentuk hati ditangan Luhan. "Coklat?"

Luhan melihat ke arah coklatnya lalu mengangguk, "Oh ini. Coklat dari Chanyeol." gumam Luhan santai.

Tapi tanpa diduga, wajah Sehun tiba-tiba berubah, kerutan didahinya mendalam. "Dari—Siapa?!"

"Chanyeol. Chaaaanyeol."

"Chanyeol memberimu coklat?"

"Ya."

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berlarian datang menghampiri Sehun dan Luhan. "Tunggu, tunggu. Bukan aku yang memberikannya."

"Eyy, Kau ini bicara apa? Kan kau sendiri yang memberikan coklat ini padaku." gumam Luhan dengan nada yang pura-pura sedih. Entah kenapa, ia ingin sekali melihat reaksi Sehun yang kesal ketika ia tahu Chanyeol yang memberinya Coklat itu.

Sehun menoleh kearah Chanyeol, "Kau memberinya Coklat?!"

"Tidak! Itu coklat untuk—"

"Untukku!" Potong Luhan, "Sudahlah, Sehun, memangnya kenapa kalau Chanyeol memberiku coklat, huh?"

"Luhan. Chanyeol bisa memberimu sepotong coklat, tapi aku? Aku bisa memberikan pabriknya untukmu." gumam Sehun sombong. Luhan memutar bola matanya. "Menurutmu aku peduli? Tidak. Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu. Chanyeol terima kasih yaa." gumam Luhan dengan nada bercanda lalu berjalan pergi.

Tinggalah Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Sehun, dengarkan. Aku tidak—"

"Kau menyukai Luhan?!"

"Tidak! Sungguh! Aku memberikan coklat itu untuk—"

"Kalau kau memang menyukainya bilang padaku. Biar kita bersaing secara sehat, tidak begini caranya."

"Astaga Sehun dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Hoy hoy. Kalian ini ribut sekali seperti anak kecil." potong Kai yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Sehun, Chanyeol tidak memberikan coklat itu pada Luhan."

"Lalu?"

"Dia ingin memberikannya pada Baekhyun, tapi Luhan mengatakan sesuatu pada Chanyeol dan akhirnya malah dia yang memakan coklat itu."

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Ya. Luhan bilang Baekhyun lebih suka stroberi, lalu ia mengambil coklat itu begitu saja" tambah Chanyeol.

Sehun terdiam sejenak. "Tapi untuk apa dia bilang kalau chanyeol yang memberikan coklat itu padanya?" tanya Sehun.

Kai tersenyum, "Mungkin dia ingin melihatmu_ jealous_."

Sehun menaikan alis, "Benarkah?"

Kai menaikan bahunya. "Biasanya begitu."

Chanyeol bertepuk tangan, "Wah Kai, kau hebat!" serunya semangat. Kai melirik

Chanyeol, "Kau ini kenapa..." katanya pelan.

* * *

Luhan kembali ke kelasnya dan Baekhyun sudah ada di bangkunya sedang membaca komik. Ketika melihat kedatangan Luhan, Baekhyun segera menutup komiknya.

"Kemana saja?" tanyanya.

"Ke loker. Mengambil beberapa buku." Jawab Luhan, lalu meletakan buku-bukunya dimeja. "Ngomong-ngomong, tadi aku bertemu Chanyeol."

Wajah Baekhyun berubah cerah seketika, "Chanyeol? Lalu?"

"Kurasa dia menyukaimu."

_Blush_. Pipi Baekhyun berubah pink, "Benarkah? Tunggu. Bagaimana kau bisa bicara seperti itu?"

"Tadi dia memberimu coklat."

"BENARKAH?!"

Luhan menutup telinganya lalu mengangguk, "Ya."

"Lalu? Mana coklatnya?"

"Kumakan." jawab Luhan polos. Dan Baekhyun segera menjitaknya. "Kau memakan coklat dari Chanyeol?!" teriak Baekhyun. Luhan mengusap kepalanya, "Tenanglah, Aku bilang padanya agar memberikanmu barang lain yang lebih kau sukai."

"Tapi aku juga suka coklat"

"Dia ingin memberikanmu sesuatu yang lebih-lebih kau sukai."

Mata Baekhyun berbinar-binar, "Benarkah?"

"Ya. Tunggu saja."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya berusaha menahan senyumnya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Chanyeol benar-benar menyukainya. Sejak dulu Chanyeol memang selalu memberikan "Sinyal" pada Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah menganggap serius karena ia tidak yakin seorang Park Chanyeol bisa jatuh cinta padanya.

"Eh, Baek. Kau sudah ada bahan untuk praktek sains nanti?" tanya Luhan, membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. "e-eh? Oh, sudah. Tadi aku memetik bunga yang ada di halaman depan gedung utama."

"Kenapa tidak mengajaku." gumam Luhan dengan nada kecewa. "Maaf, tadi aku tidak sengaja melihatnya jadi langsung ku petik saja."

"Lalu, bagaimana denganku?"

"Didepan asrama perempuan ada banyak bunga, petik dari sana saja." usul Baek. Luhan mengangguk, "Baiklah."

"Mau kutemani?" kata Baekhyun menawarkan. Luhan menggeleng, "Tidak perlu." tolaknya. Lalu ia beranjak keluar dari kelas.

* * *

Sehun sedang membaca mading, mencari-cari sesuatu yang menarik. Tapi tidak ada satupun hal menarik yang ditemukannya disana. "Payah. Pengurus mading harus lebih kreatif." kritiknya. Lalu ia berbalik, dan matanya menangkap sosok Luhan sedang berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar. Sehun segera berlari mengejarnya dan menghalangi jalan Luhan.

Luhan mengerjap kaget ketika Sehun tiba-tiba muncul didepannya. Luhan bingung kenapa tuhan selalu mempertemukannya dengan makhluk nenyebalkan seperti Sehun.

Seperti bisa membaca fikiran Luhan, Sehun tiba-tiba berkata. "Kau pasti sedang berfikir kenapa kita selalu bertemu, yakan?"

Luhan menghela nafas, "Ya. Kenapa aku selalu bertemu dengan makhluk menyebalkan sepertimu."

Sehun tertawa, "Itu karena kita jodoh."

Luhan segera berpura-pura muntah, "Jodoh denganmu? Mimpi buruk!"

"Kau ini terlalu malu—"

"Sehun menyingkirlah, aku tidak ada waktu untuk bercanda." sela Luhan.

"Oh, mau kemana?"

"Kenapa kau selalu bertanya kemana aku akan pergi? Apa itu penting bagimu huh?" Gumam Luhan bertanya balik.

"_Well_, Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin tau, memang kenapa?"

"Jangan ikut campur urusan orang."

"ckck galak sekali."

Luhan mencoba berjalan tapi Sehun segera menghalanginya. "Beritahu aku dulu kau mau kemana."

Luhan menggeram kesal. "Asrama perempuan! Aku harus memetik bunga untuk bahan praktek sains! Puas?! Sekarang menyingkirlah!" bentak Luhan.

"Oh, praktek itu ya." gumamnya pelan. Tapi Sehun tidak bergeming, ia malah diam dan berfikir. _Asrama perempuan, ya.. Jam istirahat seperti ini biasanya banyak anak-anak The Bullies disana. Bisa-bisa Luhan dikerjai mereka_. Fikir Sehun.

"Kau tidak boleh kesana."

Kening Luhan berkerut, "Memang kenapa?!"

"Berbahaya. Lebih baik kau tunggu sini, biar aku yang ambilkan."

"Sehun. Kaki dan Tanganku masih lengkap, Aku bisa pergi kesana dan memetik bunga itu sendiri. Tidak perlu."

Sehun menghela nafas, "Baiklah, jika kau tidak mau aku mengambilkannya untuk mu." lalu ia melihat kekanan dan ke kiri hingga menemukan seorang anak The Bullies berjalan didekatnya. Tepat sekali. Sesama anak The Bullies, mereka tidak akan membully satu sama lain kan?

"Hey kau!" panggil Sehun. Luhan menoleh ke arah orang yang di panggil Sehun. Astaga mau apa lagi anak ini?! gumam Luhan dalam hatinya.

Anak yang dipanggil Sehun menoleh, "Kau memanggilku?"

"Ya. Tolong petik satu bunga dari depan asrama perempuan untukku. Cepat ya." Perintah Sehun, dan anak itu segera mengangguk dan berlari keluar.

Luhan tidak sempat menahannya. Ia melihat ke arah Sehun dengan mata melotot. "Oh Sehun! Kenapa menyuruh orang seperti itu huh?! Aku bisa memetiknya sendiri!"

"Bukankah seharusnya kau berterima kasih?"

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Ia heran, kenapa anak itu mau saja di suruh oleh Sehun. Siapa sebenarnya Sehun sialan ini? Penguasa sekolah ini atau semacamnya?

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu." gumam Sehun. Luhan segera memalingkan wajahnya dan melipat tangannya di dada.

"Sehun, ini bunganya." Anak The Bullies itu datang kembali lalu memberikan bunga itu pada Sehun. Sehun menerimanya, "Terima kasih." katanya. Dan anak itu segera pergi.

Lalu Sehun segera memberikan bunga itu pada Luhan, "Ini."

Luhan menghela nafas pelan. Ia tidak mengerti dengan Sehun, tapi ia juga lelah harus terus berteriak memarahi Sehun. Akhirnya Luhan menerima bunga itu, "Terima kasih." gumamnya pelan.

Sehun tersenyum, "Sama-sama."

"Sehun, aku ingin bertanya."

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana bisa anak itu menurut begitu saja padamu?"

Sehun tertawa, "Karena aku Oh Sehun." jawabnya singkat, lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan menghela nafas, "Bodoh. Aku juga tau kau Oh Sehun." gumamnya pelan sebelum akhirnya berbalik kembali ke kelas.

* * *

Chap.3! Yehet. Seneng banget udah bisa nyelesain sampai segini. kayanya ff ini bakal sampe 10 eps. :| atau mungkin 6-8. Pokonya segituan deh. :3 hehe. Daaann, Aku senengggg banget pada bilang ff ini lucu. Padahal ini genrenya bukan humor loh XD tapi aku seneng banget kalo kalian terhibur baca ff ini. :3

Ohiyaaa, jangan panggil aku author ya. :| Panggil Lighteu aja biar asik (?) :3 Aku mau ngejawab beberapa pertanyaan yang ada di review.

1. Q: Thor, Kalo Luhan sama Baekhyun itu masuk kelompok yang mana? Pake seragam apa?  
A: Mereka berdua ga masuk dalam satupun kelompok disana. Mereka ordinary student dan pake seragam official dari sekolah yaitu baju putih dengan rompi dan blazer biru. Sama kaya Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Kai. The Royals ga pake seragam aneh-aneh dan sebenernya nama itu cuma nama buatan Sehun untuk motong pembicaraan Baekhyun sama Luhan pas dikantin. :3

2. Q: Konflik inti dari cerita ini?  
A: Konflik yang inti bakal muncul di episode mendatang, sebenernya ini adalah pokok (?) dari konflik yang akan datang nantinya. Jadi stay tune aja yaaa. :3

3. Q:Sehun itu siapa?  
A: Jawabannya udah ada di chapter ini. Yap, dia anak pemilik sekolah ini. Dia ga mau Luhan tau karena dia takut Luhan jadi takut sama dia. Kan ga asik(?) haha.

Udah, segitu dulu yaa. Sekali lagi aku ucapin makasihh banyak yang sebanyak banyaknya buat kalian kalian yang udah nge follow, fav, dan review ff ini. Bikin aku semangaattt ngelanjutinnyaa. Keep it up ya guysss! saranghaeeee! x3

p.s/ buat yang mau nanya, ngobrol, dan curhat(?) bisa ask aku di ask fm kuu /exolighteu


	4. What?

CHAPTER 4

* * *

_Piip piip piip piip_

Mata Luhan perlahan terbuka mendengar suara berisik dari ponsel Baekhyun. Astaga alarm apa lagi itu? Bel sekolah yang terdengar dipenjuru sekolah sudah cukup membuat tidur Luhan terganggu pagi tadi. Bel berbunyi pada jam 7 di pagi hari, di hari sabtu. Sungguh menyebalkan. Fikir Luhan.

Luhan menggeliat seperti anak kucing yang baru bangun tidur lalu duduk ditempat tidurnya. Matanya menangkap Baekhyun yang sedang berkaca sambil mengenakan rompinya.

"Hey. Sedang apa?" Tanya Luhan. Baekhyun menoleh, "Ah, sudah bangun ya. Syukurlah alarm itu berfungsi." gumam Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi kau yang memasang alarm itu?"

"Ya. Agar kau bangun lebih cepat."

"Ini Jam berapa?"

"Jam 7. Cepat mandi sana."

"Mandi? Untuk apa? Ini kan hari sabtu."

Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu berbalik menatap Luhan. "Ya! Kau ini lupa, atau pura-pura lupa?"

"Apa?"

"Hari ini ekskul fotografi. Cepatlah, kelasnya dimulai jam 8. Cepat mandi!"

Oh ya. Luhan baru ingat. Ekskul fotografi yang sudah direncanakan oleh Baekhyun secara sepihak. Luhan menghela nafas. "Kau tau, kepalaku tiba-tiba—"

"Jika kau ingin pura-pura sakit, Maka berhentilah. Karena aku tau kau baik-baik saja." Sela Baekhyun langsung. "Cepatlah bangun!" ujar Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Luhan. Luhan akhirnya menyerah, ia mengambil handuk dan keluar kamar untuk mandi.

* * *

Baekhyun dan Luhan sudah keluar dari asrama mereka menuju ke kelas fotografi di Gedung utama.

Luhan menguap, "Baek, aku masih mengantuk." keluh Luhan.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya lalu mendorong bahu Luhan dari belakang, "Berisiik kau pemalaas. Cepat saja jalan dan diamlah."

Luhan hanya mengikuti perintah Baekhyun, masih pagi dan ia malas berdebat.

Akhirnya mereka sampai depan kelas fotografi. Baekhyun membuka pintunya dan mereka berdua melangkah masuk.

Didalam sana sudah terdapat beberapa murid. Dan dipojok kelas, ada Sehun, Kai, dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedang membersihkan lensa kameranya, Kai sedang mengganti lensa, dan Sehun... ia sedang memotret barang-barang kecil disekitarnya. Sesekali ia tertawa dan menunjukannya pada Chanyeol atau Kai.

Tanpa sadar Luhan menahan nafasnya melihat pemandangan itu. Cara Sehun memotret dengan kameranya sangat...keren. fikir Luhan.

"Hey." gumam Baekhyun tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. "e-eh? ya? Apa?"

"Ayo cari tempat duduk, kenapa diam saja?"

"O-oh, ya. Ayo" Luhan masih belum bisa bernafas dengan normal karena pemandangan tadi. Oh Luhan, Jangan berlebihan. gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Chanyeol!" sapa Baekhyun, sambil menghampiri Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun. Tidak hanya Chanyeol yang menoleh, tapi Sehun dan Kai juga.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "Hi Baek!" lalu matanya beralih ke Luhan, "Oh, Hi juga pencuri coklat!" sapa Chanyeol dengan nada bercanda.

Luhan tertawa, "Coklatnya enak." gumam Luhan santai. Sementara Baekhyun mem-pouts-kan bibirnya, "Jangan membicarakan coklat itu lagi."

Luhan merangkul pundak Baekhyun, "Jangan seperti itu lah."

"Hey, Luhan." Panggil Sehun. Luhan menoleh, dan...

Klik.

Luhan mengerjap, "Y-ya! Jangan memotret orang sembarangan!"

Sehun tertawa, "Tenanglah, hasilnya bagus kok." jawabnya santai.

"Attention please!" teriak seorang namja tiba-tiba.

Itu Kim Myungsoo songsaenim. Guru yang akan mengajar mereka di kelas fotografi ini. Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Kai sudah mengenalnya. Tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun dan Luhan yang baru saja mengikuti kelas ini dengannya.

"Selamat pagi semua. Seperti biasa, hari ini kita akan memulai kegiatan fotografi. Saya mengucapkan selamat bergabung pada murid-murid yang baru masuk kelas ini." ia berhenti sebentar lalu melanjutkan, "Berhubung banyaknya murid baru yang masuk ke kelas ini. Hari ini kita akan memotret dari hal-hal dasar yang mudah."

Myungsoo Songsaenim berjalan ke tengah-tengah lalu menunjuk ke arah meja panjang yang ada di sebelah kanan. "Disana ada 10 kamera DSLR. Satu kamera dipakai oleh 2 orang. Bawa buku dan pulpen untuk mencatat objek apa saja yang harus kalian potret."

Chanyeol berbisik pada Baekhyun, "Kau denganku ya?"

Baekhyun menoleh lalu mengangguk semangat, "Tentu saja."

"tunggu, tunggu. Kalau kau dengan Baekhyun, aku dengan siapa?" sela Luhan.

"Tentu saja denganku." sahut Sehun. Luhan melirik Sehun tajam. "Kau fikir aku mau?" jawabnya sinis.

"Kai, aku denganmu saja!"

"Aku dengan kyungsoo." jawab Kai simple. Luhan menghela nafas sementara Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Kau itu jodoh denganku"

"Diamlah!"

Lalu Myungsoo songsaenim berdehem, "Oh ya. Seperti biasa, Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun membawa kamera mereka sendiri. Jadi 10 kamera disana bisa untuk 20 orang."

Semua murid mengangguk mengerti.

"Ada 20 objek yang akan kalian foto. 6 berada di dalam sekolah, dan yang 14 berada di luar sekolah. Ini listnya." Myungsoo songsaenim menggeser papan tulis itu dan beberapa nama objek muncul disana. "Catat. Lalu cari objek-objek ini. Saya beri kalian waktu 3 jam. Jam 11 kalian sudah harus kembali ke sekolah lalu cetak foto-foto yang sudah kalian ambil dan berikan hasilnya pada saya. satu orang potret 10 objek dan beri nama pemotret pada bagian belakang foto yang sudah dicetak. Sudah jelas?"

"Jelas." jawab para murid serempak.

"Baiklah, Catat list ini, dan Selamat memotret!"

Semua murid segera mengeluarkan buku dan pulpen mereka untuk mencatat list yang ada di papan tulis.

Luhan dan Baekhyun kebagian menulis sementara partner mereka asik dengan kameranya.

"Sudah." gumam Baekhyun senang. "Sudah? Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo!" ajak Chanyeol, lalu mereka berdua berjalan keluar kelas.

Sementara Luhan yang mencatat dengan malas itu belum kunjung selesai. Sehun memperhatikan Luhan lalu... Klik. Memotretnya.

Luhan menghela nafas lalu memberikan list itu pada Sehun, "Ini, sudah."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo!" ujar Sehun semangat lalu berjalan keluar kelas dengan Luhan mengikuti di belakang.

* * *

Sehun memberikan kameranya pada Luhan, "Ini, pakailah untuk memotret objek yang ada di sekolah. Aku sudah pernah melakukannya, jadi sekarang kau saja"

Luhan mengangguk lalu mengambil kamera Sehun dan mengalungkannya dileher. Ia menatap kamera itu sejenak. Kamera seperti ini mengingatkannya pada ibunya yang suka sekali memotret, banyak foto-foto Luhan yang diambil sendiri oleh ibunya.

Sehun mengangkat alisnya, "Kau tidak tau cara memakainya?"

"e-eh? Tentu saja aku tau!" Lalu Luhan mulai mengarahkan kameranya ke objek pertama yaitu Gedung utama sekolah.

Luhan mundur selangkah lalu mulai mengatur zoom dan pencahayaannya. Kemudian, klik.

Luhan memamerkan hasilnya pada Sehun, "Bagaimana?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Tidak terlalu buruk." komentarnya. Luhan tertawa, "Ini bisa dibilang bagus untuk pemula sepertiku." katanya sombong. "Baiklah, ayo potret yang lain!" gumam Luhan semangat lalu berlari.

Sehun menghela nafasnya yang tanpa sadar ditahannya sedari tadi. Itu pertama kalinya ia melihat Luhan tertawa, dan ... entahlah, sehun tidak bisa mengerti ada apa dengan dirinya. Melihat Luhan tertawa membuat dadanya berdetak dua kali lebih kencang dari biasanya.

"Heey Sehuun! Cepat kesinii!" teriak Luhan yang sudah berada agak jauh dari Sehun.

"Y-ya!" sahut Sehun, lalu berlari ke arah Luhan.

* * *

Luhan tidak pernah menyangka memotret adalah kegiatan yang mengasyikan. Ia sudah memotret 6 objek yang ada disekolah dan hasilnya tidak terlalu buruk. Sekarang Luhan dan Sehun sedang berjalan menuju parkiran untuk mengambil motor Sehun dan menggunakannya untuk keluar sekolah.

"Sehun, memangnya boleh mengendarai motor keluar area sekolah?"

"Tidak apa-apa, santai."

Lalu ketika mereka sampai, Sehun memberikan sebuah helm pada Luhan. "Pakai ini."

Luhan menurut dan memakainya. "Kau ini seenaknya sekali ya." gumam Luhan tiba-tiba.

Sehun melirik kearah Luhan, "Kenapa?" tanyanya sambil memakai helm miliknya.

"Kau selalu melakukan sesuatu seenaknya."

Sehun terkekeh pelan lalu menaiki motornya, "Kau lupa aku ini siapa."

Luhan memutar bola matanya, "Ya, ya. Kau Oh sehun." gumam Luhan acuh.

"Naiklah." perintah Sehun. Luhan menaiki motor Sehun dengan ragu lalu berpegangan pada bagian belakang motor Sehun.

"Siap?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Ya."

Lalu tiba-tiba Sehun menarik gas dan membuat Luhan terkejut dan sontak berpegangan pada Sehun. "OH SEHUN!"

Sehun hanya tertawa sambil mengemudikan motornya.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian, mereka akhirnya sampai. Begitu melihat gerbang masuk karnival, Luhan mendadak bersemangat. Ia turun dari motor dan berlari, "Whoaa! Sehun Lihat!" gumamnya seperti anak kecil.

Sehun melepas helmnya lalu berdecak pelan, "Lepas dulu helm mu." gumamnya pelan.

Luhan segera tersadar, lalu terkekeh pelan. "Lupa" gumamnya, lalu melepas helm dan memberikannya pada Sehun.

"Sehun ayo cepat masuk kesana!"

"Kau lupa tugas kita ya?" kata Sehun. Lalu menunjukan listnya pada Luhan, "Kau harus memotret gerbang masuk karnival."

Luhan terkekeh lagi, ia terlalu bersemangat hingga melupakan tujuan sebenarnya kesana. "Iya, iya, aku mengerti."

"Kalau begitu potret, aku akan membeli tiket."

Lalu sehun membeli tiket sementara Luhan memotret gerbang masuk.

Setelahnya, Mereka berdua akhirnya masuk ke dalam karnival. Mata Luhan berbinar melihat wahana-wahana yang ada didalam sana. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia pergi ke tempat semacam ini. Luhan baru hendak berlari ketika Sehun cepat-cepat menahannya. "Berikan kameranya padaku."

Luhan mengangguk dan tanpa basa-basi memberikannya pada Sehun. Sehun menerimanya dan mengalungkan dileher. Sementara Luhan langsung berlari seperti anak kecil.

Sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah Luhan. Luhan yang seperti ini lebih baik daripada Luhan yang kemarin-kemarin. Luhan yang suka marah-marah, berteriak, membentak-bentak, sekarang berubah menjadi Luhan yang suka tertawa dan bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

"Luhan, Kita harus masuk ke Rumah aneh, objek selanjutnya disana." gumam Sehun sambil menghampiri Luhan yang sedang berdiri didepan kotak kecil dengan patung kurcaci kecil dan bola ramalan didalamnya. "Kau sedang apa?"

Belum sempat Luhan menjawab, sebuah kartu keluar dari slot yang berada disana. Luhan segera mengambilnya dan membacanya. "Musim dingin datang, membawa kebahagiaan. Angin dingin tak terasa karena kehangatan senyumnya. Tapi ketika dingin itu hilang, kehangatan itu juga hilang. Berubah menjadi kedinginan diantara dua hati yang hancur."

Kening Luhan berkerut, "Apa maksudnya?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Mana aku tahu. Sudahlah, ayo. Masih banyak objek yang harus kita foto." gumam Sehun lalu menarik kerah Luhan dan menyeretnya seperti anak kucing.

Di dalam rumah aneh, Luhan menoleh ke kanan dan kiri dengan bingung. "Sehun, ini tempat apa?"

"Rumah aneh, disini banyak orang aneh."

Luhan mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti. Sampai akhrnya mereka berbelok mengarah ke sebuah lorong dengan kaca besar di sebelah kiri. Luhan menoleh dan melompat kaget. "WHAA!"

Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi Luhan, "Tenanglah Luhan, ini bukan hantu." gumamnya disela-sela tawa.

"Lalu apa?!"

"The Skeleton Man. Disebut seperti itu karena tubuhnya kuruuuus sekali hingga tulang-tulangnya kelihatan. Kau lihat sendiri kan?"

Luhan mengangguk. Lalu perlahan mendekati kaca itu dan mengetuk-ngetuknya. "Hai" sapanya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Sehun segera mengarahkan kameranya dan memotret Luhan.

"Hey. Kau harusnya memotret orang aneh ini, bukan aku."

"Salah fokus." elak Sehun. Lalu ia mengarahkan kameranya ke orang aneh itu dan memotretnya. "Nah, ayo lanjut."

Mereka berdua berjalan lagi, masih di lorong yang sama di sebelah kanan mereka terdapat kaca besar dengan wanita gendut dengan makanan berserakan disekitarnya sedang menonton tv.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa itu sehun?"

"The Fat, Ugly, Bearded Woman. Disebut seperti itu karena...ya, kau lihat sendiri kan bagaimana dia?" Lalu sehun memotret wanita itu. "Ayo."

Dilorong selanjutnya, mata Luhan melebar. "Sehun! Apa itu nyata?!"

Sehun memotret dua wanita kembar yang berada dalam satu tubuh itu lalu mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Mereka The Siamese Sisters."

"Mengerikan.." gumam Luhan pelan.

Selanjutnya ada Midget Wrestling. Dua petinju kerdil sedang bertarung di dalam sebuah ruangan dengan ring yang dihalangi kaca besar. Luhan tertawa. "Sehun, Lihat! Lucu sekali!"

Sehun mengangguk lalu memotretnya, "Mereka biasanya dijadikan bahan taruhan. Kau memilih salah satu jagoan dan jika menang kau akan mendapatkan uang dua kali lipat dari yang kau taruhkan."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu aku bertaruh 10₩ untuk yang merah!"

Dan 10 menit kemudian jagoan Luhan kalah. Luhan terdiam, "Menyebalkan." gumamnya pelan lalu berjalan ke lorong lainnya begitu saja.

Ada The Crazy Painted Man. Seorang laki-laki dengan tatto di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia dipenjara. Luhan menatapnya ngeri, "Cepat potret dan ayo pergi dari sini."

Sehun mengangguk dan memotretnya lalu mereka berjalan lagi.

Yang terakhir, ada The Last Mermaid. Kali ini Luhan menatapnya takjub, "Wow. Putri duyung!"

Sehun tersenyum, lalu mengarahkan kameranya ke Luhan. Memotretnya lagi.

"Ini yang terakhir. Ayo, waktu kita tidak banyak."

* * *

Dua jam berputar-putar. Akhirnya Sehun dan Luhan menyelesaikan tugas mereka.

Kalau boleh jujur, Luhan merasa senang. Sangat senang. Ternyata apa yang Baekhyun bilang itu benar, Sehun tidak seburuk yang ia bayangkan. Sehun tidak menyebalkan—mungkin kadang-kadang. Ia juga baik pada Luhan. Tapi bukan berarti Luhan jatuh cinta padanya. Tidak! Tidak!

Sehun dan Luhan berjalan dari parkiran menuju ke asrama untuk mencetak hasil jepretan mereka. "Sehun, aku lapar." keluh Luhan.

"Makanlah." jawab Sehun singkat, ia masih sibuk dengan kameranya melihat-lihat hasil jepretan ia dan Luhan.

"Sehun? Luhan?"

Mereka berdua terhenti. Mata Sehun melebar ketika melihat orang yang ada didepannya. Itu Ayahnya. Gawat! Bisa-bisa ketahuan kalau ia anak dari pemilik sekolah ini.

Sehun cepat-cepat membungkuk, berpura-pura hormat dengan sangaaat hormat selayaknya murid yang lain. "Anyeonghaseyo, Mr Oh."

Luhan ikut membungkuk dan menyapa kepala sekolah dengan hormat, "Annyeonghaseyo—Mr ..Oh?" lalu ia menoleh ke arah Sehun.

Oh Sehun ... Mr Oh ...

AHH! Luhan mengerti sekarang. Pantas saja Sehun bisa bertindak seenaknya. Jelas, ia adalah anak dari kepala sekolah alias pemilik sekolah ini.

"Kalian dari mana?"

Luhan segera menjawab, "Memotret objek-objek untuk kelas fotografi."

"Oh, begitu ya.."

Luhan mengangguk, lalu tangannya menepuk pundak Sehun. "Anak Mister pandai

sekali memotret!" gumamnya, dengan wajah n_n

Sehun terperanjat_. Sial! Ketahuan_. "A-ah.. Tidak, biasa saja."

Mr Oh tertawa, "Sehun memang hobi memotret."

Luhan tertawa, benar kan. Dia ini anak Mr Oh. Gumam Luhan dalam hatinya sambil melirik ke arah Sehun.

"Kalau begitu, aku dan Luhan pergi dulu ya. Kami sibuk!" pamit Sehun lalu menarik Luhan pergi menjauh dari ayahnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Mr. Oh tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

"PANTAS SAJA KAU BERTINDAK SEENAKNYA! TERNYATA KAU ANAK DARI PEMILIK SEKOLAH INI HUH?!" Teriak Luhan, ketika mereka sampai di kamar Sehun untuk mencetak foto-foto mereka.

Sehun sebenarnya agak terkejut. Ia kira Luhan akan meminta maaf atas perbuatan kurang baiknya selama ini kepada Sehun. Tapi ternyata tidak. Ia malah berteriak seperti orang kesetanan. "Hey, tenanglah. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku anak dari pemilik sekolah ini?"

"Menyebalkan. Kau itu sok berkuasa."

"Tidak." sangkal Sehun, lalu menyalahkan laptop dan memasukan memori kamera untuk memindahkan foto-foto mereka.

"Ya, kau menyebalkan, suka berbuat seenaknya—"

"Luhan diamlah. Berisik." sela Sehun. Menakjubkan bagaimana Luhan bisa berubah dari sangat imut menjadi sangat bawel dan menyebalkan. fikir Sehun.

"Cetaklah foto itu sendiri! Aku lapar." gumam Luhan, lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun menoleh, Luhan benar-benar pergi. "Hah.. Sudahlah, biarkan saja." kata Sehun pelan. Lalu kembali sibuk dengan foto-fotonya.

Matanya menangkap beberapa foto Luhan yang ia ambil. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum melihat foto-foto tersebut. "Seandainya kau selalu tersenyum seperti ini padaku.." gumam Sehun pelan.

Lalu matanya kembali melihat-lihat foto yang lain. Sepertinya lebih banyak foto Luhan dibandingkan dengan objek yang mereka foto. Sehun memilih beberapa foto Luhan untuk sekalian dicetak. Sebuah ide muncul begitu saja diotaknya.

* * *

Jam menunjukan pukul 3 sore. Luhan sedang berada di taman bersama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Menikmati angin sore sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi dan Chanyeol bermain gitar. Walaupun angin dingin menerpa, mereka tetap menikmatinya. Sehun tidak disana karena Chanyeol bilang ia sedang tertidur dikamarnya.

Syukurlah, dunia sedikit nyaman jika tidak ada Sehun disekitarnya. Fikir Luhan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian dapat sesuatu dari orang tua kalian? Ya berhubung ini musim dingin, orang tua ku mengirimkan sweater." kata Chanyeol, masih sambil memetik gitarnya pelan.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Kemarin ibuku mengirimkan jaket. Bagus sekali."

Luhan terdiam. Ibunya tidak pernah menelponnya akhir-akhir ini. Apa ibu lupa denganku?

"Bagaimana denganmu, Luhan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"eh? Tidak. Ibuku tidak memberikanku apapun." jawabnya pelan. "Bukan tidak, tapi belum." gumam Chanyeol.

Luhan tersenyum samar, "Ya, belum.."

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang mendengarkan percakapan mereka dari balik pohon. Dan orang itu tersenyum menatap Luhan.

Chanyeol melanjutkan, "Oh iya, sebentar lagi valentine kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ah, benar juga! Sekarang sudah akhir januari."

"Apa Bullworth akan mengadakan pesta?" tanya Luhan. Chanyeol mengangkat bahu,

"Entahlah. Tapi kurasa ya. Karena itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan setiap tahunnya."

"Tentu saja ya." sela Sehun yang tiba-tiba datang. "Ayah selalu suka valentine." Lanjut Sehun.

Luhan memutar bola matanya, "Oh, ya. Aku lupa kalau kau anak dari pemilik sekolah ini."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terkejut. "K-kau sudah tau?" Tanya Baekhyun. Luhan mengangguk, "Ya."

"B-bagaimana bisa? Siapa yang memberitahumu?" tambah Chanyeol.

Luhan berdiri lalu menatap Sehun, "Aku ini Xi Luhan. Jangan remehkan aku." gumamnya. Lalu menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sehun dan pergi.

Sehun hanya terdiam ditempatnya lalu mendengus dan tersenyum. "Xi Luhan.."

* * *

Luhan terkejut ketika ia kembali ke asramanya. Sebuah kotak cantik tergeletak diatas kasurnya. Ia membukanya, sebuah sweater berwarna hijau dengan gambar rusa berada didalam kotak itu.

Baru saja ia membicarakan soal hadiah dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tadi, dan sekarang ada hadiah untuknya?

"Dari siapa ya..." tanya Luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

Pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka, dan Baekhyun melangkah masuk. "Sedang apa?" tanyanya, lalu menghampiri Luhan. "Wow! Hadiah?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Ya. Tapi.. Siapa yang mengirimkannya ya."

"Tentu saja ibumu. Siapa lagi?"

Luhan mengangguk. Benar juga.. Fikirnya. Lalu ia mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon ibunya, semoga kali ini diangkat. Karena dari kemarin ponsel ibunya selalu saja sibuk ketika Luhan mencoba menghubunginya.

tuut.

tuuut..

_"Luhan?"_

Mata Luhan seketika berbinar ketika mendengar suara ibunya. "Ibu!"

_"Oh nak, apa kabar?" _Tanya ibunya, dengan nada yang sama excitednya dengan Luhan.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan ibu?"

_"Ibu baik. Maaf ibu jarang menghubungimu akhir-akhir ini, ibu sibuk."_

"Tidak apa. Oh ya, Aku ingin berterima kasih."

_"Untuk apa?"_

"Sweater dari ibu, bagus sekali!"

Ibunya terdiam sejenak. _"Sweater apa?"_

Kali ini Luhan yang terdiam. Loh.. Kenapa ibunya malah bertanya balik?

"Sweater rusa warna hijau. Ini pasti dari ibu kan?"

_"Luhan sayang, ibu tidak mengirimkanmu sweater atau semacamnya."_

Luhan jawdropped. Lalu... siapa?

Baekhyun melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Luhan ketika sahabatnya itu selesai menelpon ibunya. "Kenapa?"

"Bukan ibuku yang mengirimkan sweater ini." jawab Luhan lesu.

"eh? Lalu siapa?"

"Entahlah..."

Baekhyun berfikir sejenak, lalu menjentikan jarinya. "Sehun?"

Luhan mendongak, keningnya bekerut ketika Baekhyun menyebutkan nama Sehun. "Sehun?"

* * *

Sesuai rencana Baekhyun, hari ini Luhan memakai sweater barunya agar Sehun melihat. Dan mereka ingin melihat reaksi Sehun nanti, jika Sehun senang berarti memang dia yang memberikannya.

Pelajaran pertama adalah olahraga, dan gilanya, materi hari ini adalah renang. Musim dingin dan mereka harus berenang? Ini gila. fikir Luhan.

Tapi ketika sampai ditempat kolam renang, ternyata kolam tersebut terletak di dalam ruangan alias Indoor. Jadi mereka tidak terkena angin musim dingin diluar sana.

Luhan dan Baekhyun memasuki ruang ganti, disana ada Kai dan Chanyeol. Tidak ada Sehun.

"Hey." sapa Chanyeol pada Baekhyun dan Luhan. "Hi." sapa Baekhyun dengan senyum lebar. Sementara Luhan menengok ke kanan kiri mencari sosok oh sehun.

"Oh sehun tidak disini, dia dibangku penonton." gumam Kai, seperti bisa membaca gerak-gerik Luhan. "A-apa? Aku tidak mencarinya!"

"Merindukanku?" gumam Sehun yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya. Luhan segera menoleh, "Apa?! Merindukanmu? Cih."

"Kau suka malu-malu." ledek Sehun. Luhan memutar bola matanya, lalu berbalik ke arah Chanyeol dan Kai. "Chanyeol, Lihatlah. Seseorang memberiku sweater ini!" pamer luhan, sekaligus memancing reaksi Sehun yang kebetulan ada disana.

"Benarkah? Wah bagus!" puji Chanyeol.

"Aku bisa membelikanmu yang lebih bagus dari itu." sela Sehun.

Luhan dan Baekhyun terkejut. Lalu mereka saling berpandangan, Jadi bukan Sehun yang memberikan sweater ini?

Luhan berdehem. "Masa bodoh. Baekhyun ayo ganti baju." ajak Luhan lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun berbisik, "Bukan dia.."

"Lalu siapa?"

Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun dan Luhan. "Kenapa bicara bisik-bisik seperti itu."

"Tukang gosip." gumam Sehun lalu berbalik pergi.

* * *

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kai, Luhan dan beberapa murid lainnya sudah siap dengan baju renang mereka. Sementara Sehun, ia hanya memperhatikan dari pinggir kolam sambil sesekali menengguk colanya.

_Mentang-mentang dia anak pemilik sekolah ini, dia bisa bertindak seenaknya, termasuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran?_ gumam Luhan dalam hatinya.

Sekitar satu setengah jam mereka diberi arahan dan pelatihan, akhirnya bel berbunyi. Semua murid naik dari kolam. Sehun berdiri dan melemparkan handuk pada Luhan.

"Ya! Begitukah caramu menolong orang?" bentak Luhan.

"Begitukah caramu berterima kasih?"

Luhan mendengus kesal lalu mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk dari sehun. Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kai hanya terkekeh pelan, sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan seperti itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sehun, apa tidak bosan hanya memperhatikan seperti tadi hm?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada mengejek.

"Lucu." jawab Sehun pelan. Lalu Chanyeol dan Kai tertawa.

Luhan tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan mereka. "Sehun kan anak pemilik sekolah, jadi dia bebas melakukan apapun." celetuk Luhan.

Sehun melirik Luhan, "Bukan begitu."

"Lalu? Kenapa kau tidak berenang?"

Sehun tersenyum, "Kenapa? Kau kesepian aku tidak berenang?"

Luhan tertawa hambar "Haha." lalu wajahnya kembali flat, "Tidak."

Sehun berjalan mendekat, "Jujur saja, kau menyukai ku kan?"

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mata disipitkan lalu sedetik kemudian mendorongnya ke dalam kolam.

"WAAAAAA!"

Byuuurrrr

"Sehun!" teriak Kai dan Chanyeol hampir bersamaan.

Luhan tertawa, "Aku suka melihatmu dikolam!"

Sehun kelabakan didalam kolam. "Luhan—Cha—Toloong!" teriak Sehun sambil berusaha naik ke atas.

Dia ... Tenggelam?!

"LUHAN! SEHUN TIDAK BISA BERENAAANG!" Teriak Chanyeol panik.

Luhan terdiam. "B-benarkah?" Lalu ia menatap ke arah Sehun yang memang sedang kesusahan di kolam. "SEHUN! JANGAN BERCANDA!"

Tidak, dia pasti bisa berenang. Dia kan Oh Sehun. Fikir Luhan.

Tapi tidak, Sehun semakin lama semakin panik meminta pertolongan.

"LUHAN CEPAT SELAMATKAN DIAA!" Teriak Kai panik.

Wajah Luhan seketika pucat. Dia sungguh tenggelam! Tanpa pikir panjang, Luhan segera terjun ke kolam, berenang dan menarik Sehun ke pinggir kolam.

Sehun pingsan. Luhan menaikan Sehun ke pinggir kolam lalu menekan-nekan dadanya. "Sehun bangunlah! Sehun!"

Luhan menepuk-nepuk pipi Sehun tapi Sehun tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda kesadaran. Gawat! Kalau dia mati bagaimana?!

"Beri nafas buatan, Luhan!" teriak Baekhyun.

Luhan terdiam, "Apa?! Tidak!" Memberi nafas buatan untuk Oh Sehun?! Tidak. Luhan tidak sudi.

"Astaga Luhan, dalam keadaan seperti ini kau masih mementingkan gengsi?!" Teriak Baekhyun lagi.

Luhan berfikir sejenak, Baekhyun benar. Aku harus bertanggung jawab, biar bagaimanapun, Sehun begini karenaku. fikir Luhan.

Luhan menekan dada sehun sekali lagi berharap Sehun akan sadar jadi ia tidak perlu memberinya nafas buatan. Tapi nihil.

Akhinya perlahan Luhan membuka mulut sehun dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun.

Astaga ini mengerikan.

Tuhan tolong aku.

Luhan menutup matanya ngeri dan jaraknya tinggal beberapa senti lagi dengan mulut Sehun.

"ohok. ohok." Tiba-tiba Sehun terbatuk dan membuka matanya.

Luhan cepat-cepat menjauh dari Sehun.

TERIMA KASIH TUHAAANN. Teriak Luhan dalam hatinya.

"YA! MENYUSAHKAN! PAKAI ACARA PINGSAN SEGALA!" Teriak Luhan.

Sehun menatap Luhan, "Apa? Kenapa kau marah-marah, huh?"

Luhan berdiri. "Tunggu. Ini pasti ulah kalian semua kan?!"

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Kalian pasti merencanakan ini supaya aku memberi nafas buatan untuk Sehun! Padahal sehun bisa berenang! Ya kan?!"

"Kau ini bicara apa?!" sahut Kai.

"Sudahlah! Aku ingin pergi dari sini. Aku muak!" tukas Luhan lalu pergi begitu saja.

Sehun masih terdiam dan terbatuk-batuk, air yang masuk ke hidung dan mulut nya cukup banyak. "Luhan kenapa?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol menaikan bahu. "Entahlah."

Kai menjentikan jarinya, "Aku tau."

"Apa?"

"Dia mengira kita merencanakan ini semua. Kau jatuh ke kolam dan pura-pura tenggelam agar Luhan menyelamatkanmu dan memberimu nafas buatan. Mungkin itu yang ada difikiran Luhan."

"Dia gila. Aku hampir mati dan dia mengira aku pura-pura?!"

Baekhyun segera menyela, "Aku akan bicara padanya. Sampai nanti." Pamitnya, lalu pergi menyusul Luhan.

* * *

**Chap.4!**

**Aku lagi punya banyak waktu makanya aku cepet update nih, muahahahaa :3**

**Di chap ini Luhan nunjukin sisi kekanak-kanakan dan girlynya, haha.**

**Oh ya, di chapter yang sebelumnya ada beberapa hal yang ilang. Penjaga perpustakaan itu Luna. aku ketik Mrs Luna, tapi disitu ilang.**

**Di review juga masih ada yg nanya "Sehun pake seragam apa?" dia pake baju seragam biasa sama kaya Luhan dan Baek. :3**

**Ini udah mau deket konflik, aku udah bisa bayangin kayanya FF ini sampe chap.7 deh. :3**

**Gak bosen bosen bilang makasiiiiih banyaaak yang se banyaaaaaaaaak banyaknya buat kalian yang udah luangin waktu kalian buat baca ff iniii. Terutama yang udah nge fav, follow dan review. Makasiihhhh banyaaaak :33**

**p.s. Happy birthday Taeng unnieee x3 lovelove xoxo.**

**p.s.s. Boleh narget? 50 review untuk ngelanjutin chap selanjutnyaa. Muehehehe :3**


	5. Start Of Something New

Luhan terpaku ketika mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun. "J-jadi .. tadi itu Sehun benar-benar tenggelam?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ya. Sejak awal dia memang tidak pernah ikut praktek renang. Dulu waktu kecil, Sehun, Chanyeol dan Kai suka bermain di pantai. Lalu Saat Sehun mencoba berenang, tubuhnya hampir hanyut terbawa ombak. Mereka semua panik, Chanyeol dan Kai tidak berani menolong Sehun. Untung waktu itu ada seorang bapak-bapak yang menyelamatkan Sehun. Sejak saat itu Sehun trauma dan tidak pernah berenang lagi." jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar.

Luhan jadi merasa bersalah. Ia sudah hampir saja membunuh Oh Sehun. Kalau saja tadi Baekhyun, Kai dan Chanyeol tidak berteriak menyuruhnya menyelamatkan Sehun, ia pasti sudah dipenjara sekarang.

"L-lalu.. Aku harus apa?" tanya Luhan pelan.

"Menurutmu?"

Luhan menelan ludah pelan, "Meminta maaf pada Sehun?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Kurasa hanya itu satu-satunya cara. Atau jika kau memang egois dan keras kepala, tidak mau mengakui kesalahanmu." gumam Baekhyun, dan kalimat itu sukses membuat Luhan merasa tertekan.

Tidak, Luhan bukan tipe orang seperti itu. Luhan mengaku jika salah.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menemuinya besok, dan meminta maaf padanya." gumam Luhan yakin.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Luhan melihat Sehun dibangkunya dengan Chanyeol seperti biasa. Luhan menelan ludahnya dengan kasar, lalu melangkah masuk ke kelas.

Chanyeol yang menyadari kedatangan Luhan langsung mencolek Sehun dan mengisyaratkan keberadaan Luhan. Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan. Mata mereka bertemu.

Luhan menahan nafasnya. Mata Sehun terlihat dingin dan sinis, tidak seperti biasanya.

Sehun hanya menatap Luhan sebentar lalu kembali berbalik dan mengobrol dengan Chanyeol.

Luhan menghela nafas. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa tidak yakin, apa bisa ia meminta maaf pada Sehun? Sepertinya Sehun sangat membenci Luhan.

Sepanjang pelajaran, Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa fokus. Otaknya terus menerus memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia bisa meminta maaf pada Sehun. Luhan tidak yakin Sehun akan memaafkannya begitu saja. Tentu saja, siapa juga yang bisa memaafkan seseorang yang hampir saja membunuhnya? Mengingatkannya pada trauma bertahun-tahun yang lalu, dan menuduhnya yang macam-macam.

Jika Luhan sudah terkena hukuman undang-undang, ia bisa mendapatkan hukuman dengan pasal berlapis karena ia sudah terlalu banyak membuat kesalahan pada Sehun.

_Kriiingg Kriiingg Kriiingg_

Bel istirahat berbunyi.

Ini saatnya meminta maaf. gumam Luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

Saat Sehun berdiri dari bangkunya hendak keluar kelas, Luhan langsung menghadang jalannya. Pemandngan baru, bukan? Biasanya Sehun yang menghalangi jalan Luhan, sekarang justru sebaliknya.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun.

"A-aku..." Oh ayolah Luhan, jangan gugup seperti itu. gumam Luhan pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku mau—"

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, menyingkirlah." kata Sehun sinis. Lalu segera menabrak pundak Luhan dan berjalan keluar kelas.

Luhan yang ditabrak hampir saja terjatuh, untung ia bisa menjaga keseimbangannya. Luhan menghela nafas. "Sehun tunggu!" teriaknya, lalu berlari keluar mengejar Sehun.

Sehun belum berjalan terlalu jauh jadi Luhan bisa dengan mudah mengejarnya. Luhan merentangkan kedua tangannya di depan Sehun, bermaksud menghalangi jalan Sehun.

"Sehun, dengarkan aku dulu."

"Apa lagi, huh?"

"Aku ingin minta maaf.."

"Soal apa?"

"Yang kemarin.."

"Ada apa dengan kemarin?"

"Ish, kau ini. Aku serius."

Sehun mendengus pelan, "Oh ya, aku ingat. Saat kau mendorongku ke kolam renang dan aku hampir mati disana. Tapi setelahnya kau malah berteriak mengomeliku. Yang itu?"

Luhan terdiam. Sial. Kata-kata Sehun benar-benar membuatnya terdengar seperti orang paling kejam di dunia. "Iya. Maafkan aku.."

"Begitukah caramu meminta maaf?"

Luhan mendongak, "Lalu aku harus apa?"

"Fikirkan saja sendiri." gumam Sehun acuh, lalu lagi-lagi berjalan meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan cepat-cepat berbalik lalu berteriak, "OH SEHUN! AKU AKAN MELAKUKAN APA PUN YANG KAU INGINKAN ASAL KAU MEMAAFKANKU!"

Sehun berhenti melangkah. Diam-diam ia tersenyum. Sebenarnya Sehun sudah memaafkan Luhan sejak awal. Hanya saja, ia ingin melihat usaha Luhan. Jadi ia berpura-pura marah pada Luhan dan melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Luhan.

Sehun berbalik menatap Luhan yang berdiri di tempatnya.

Luhan tidak percaya ia baru saja mengatakan hal yang konyol. Menuruti semua keinginan Sehun? _Astaga aku benar-benar gila._

Sehun berdehem, "Kalau begitu kita lihat nanti saja." gumam Sehun, lalu berbalik lagi dan berjalan meninggalkan Luhan.

_Jadi dia sudah memaafkanku atau belum?_

Malamnya, Sehun pulang ke rumahnya. Ia sudah tau hukuman macam apa yang akan ia berikan untuk Luhan. Mungkin bukan hukuman, karena Sehun sama sekali tidak berniat memberikan hukuman apapun pada Luhan. Ini adalah, hukuman yang mengasyikan. Entahlah.

Sehun mengetuk pintu ruangan kerja ayahnya.

"Masuklah" sahut ayahnya dari dalam.

Sehun segera membuka pintu dan masuk.

Ayahnya menatap Sehun dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Sehun terlihat rapih, mengenakan celana jeans, kaos abu-abu panjang, dan sepatu, ia juga membawa jaket.

"Mau kemana?" tanya ayahnya.

"Aku ingin makan diluar dengan teman. Bolehkan? Tidak akan pulang malam." jawab Sehun.

"Teman? Chanyeol dan Kai?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Bukan, Luhan."

Kening ayahnya berkerut. "Luhan?"

"Ya. Kenapa?"

Ayah Sehun menutup bukunya dan meletakannya dimeja. Lalu ia menatap anaknya itu dengan tatapan serius. "Sepertinya kau dekat

sekali dengan Luhan ya.."

"Hm? Y-ya.." Sehun berhenti sebentar, lalu melanjutkan. "Ayah... tidak suka?"

Ayahnya menggeleng, "Tidak. Bukan begitu."

"Lalu?"

"Kau...menyukai Luhan?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak. Tidak tahu harus jujur atau bohong pada ayahnya. Sehun menyukai seorang laki-laki, bukankah itu hal yang sedikit aneh?

Sehun tersenyum, "Aku aneh ya?"

Mata ayahnya melebar. Mr Oh tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dengan jawaban Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh pelan, "Aku harap ayah mengerti.. dan menerima aku apa adanya." gumam Sehun pelan.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu.." pamit Sehun, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan ayahnya.

Mr Oh segera mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang. _Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan._

* * *

"Baekhyun bagaimana ini? Kau tau, aku seperti dihantui rasa bersalah." gumam Luhan resah.

Ya, masih tentang Oh Sehun. Sejak pulang sekolah tadi, Luhan terus-terusan mengeluh tentang Sehun pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun sampai pusing mendengar keluhan-keluhan Luhan.

"Ahhh Luhan. Kau berisik sekaliii." erang Baekhyun, lalu akhirnya memutuskan memakai earphone untuk mendengarkan Lagu.

Luhan duduk dikasurnya lalu mengehela nafas berat. Luhan tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Ia butuh kepastian apakah Sehun sudah memaafkannya atau belum. Rasa bersalah ini terus saja membuntuti Luhan kemanapun ia pergi.

"Sehun kau menyebalkaaannn." erang Luhan sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

_toktoktok_

Terdengar ketukan dipintu kamar Luhan dan Baekhyun. Luhan berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Jantung Luhan hampir saja lompat keluar ketika ia melihat Sehun berdiri didepannya_. Mau apa anak ini?!_

"S-sehun?!"

"Hey." Sehun mengintip ke dalam kamar Luhan, "Baek sudah tidur?" tanyanya.

Luhan menggeleng, "Belum. Tapi dia pakai earphone jadi tidak dengar. Kau mencarinya?"

"Tidak. Aku mencarimu."

Luhan menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Kau bilang kau akan melakukan apapun untuk menebus kesalahanmu kan?"

Luhan menelan ludah panik. _Sial, mau apa Sehun malam-malam begini._ Jutaan fikiran negatif sudah melayang-layang di dalam otak Luhan. "Y-ya.." jawabnya gugup.

"Kalau begitu temani aku malam makan."

Luhan terdiam. "Apa?"

"Temani aku makan malam diluar." ulang Sehun.

"Malam-malam begini?"

"Tentu saja! Namanya juga makan malam, jelas makannya di malam hari. Kalau siang berarti kita makan siang, bodoh." gumam Sehun sarkastik.

"T-tidak. Maksudku, Memangnya boleh keluar sekolah malam-malam?"

"Kau lupa aku ini siapa."

Luhan mengerjap. _Oh ya, dia Oh Sehun._

"Tidak bisakah diganti makan siang? Atau pa—"

"Sudah salah, masih menawar?" sela Sehun. "Okay, okay. Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu. Tunggu sebentar, aku ambil jaket."

Luhan masuk ke kamarnya sebentar untuk mengambil jaket, ia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang ternyata sudah tertidur.

"Ayo." gumam Luhan sambil keluar dan menutup pintu kamar. Sehun segera merangkulkan tangannya dibahu Luhan dan menyeretnya berjalan bersamanya.

Luhan tidak memberontak, aneh. Ia tidak ingin memberontak kali ini. Sentuhan Sehun justru membuat Luhan merasa deg-degan. _Ada apa ini?_

* * *

"Sehun.. Kau yakin kita makan disini?" tanya Luhan sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru restoran itu. Restoran Italia, tempatnya bagus dan menarik. Banyak orang yang makan disini.

Sehun menarik bangku untuk Luhan, "Sudah lah duduk saja." gumamnya, sambil menekan bahu Luhan untuk menyuruhnya duduk.

Akhirnya Luhan hanya menurut dan duduk. Sementara Sehun mengambil tempat di depan Luhan.

"Mau makan apa?" tanya Sehun sambil membaca menu.

Luhan terdiam. Ini aneh. Luhan kira Sehun akan menyuruhnya untuk melakukan hal yang aneh. Tapi kenapa malah ditraktir makan seperti ini?

"Hey. Mau pesan apa?" Tanya Sehun sekali lagi. Luhan mengerjap, "E-eh? Apa saja." jawabnya.

Sehun mengangguk, "Baiklah." Lalu ia memanggil seorang pelayan dan menyebutkan pesanannya pada pelayan tersebut.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Luhan membuka suara. "Kukira kau akan menyuruhku melakukan sesuatu yang aneh atau semacamnya." katanya.

Sehun tertawa pelan, "Aku tidak jahat sepertimu."

"Ya!" teriak Luhan refleks.

"Santai, santai." gumam Sehun, lalu melanjutkan. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak sadar ya kita dimana."

"Dimana?"

Sehun menunjuk ke arah sebelah kirinya. Dinding disebelah sana dipenuhi oleh foto-foto. Luhan menyipitkan matanya untuk memperjelas pandangannya. "Itu foto Chanyeol?!"

Sehun mengangguk, "Ya. Ini restoran ibunya. Banyak foto Chanyeol dan kakak perempuannya terpajang disini."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti, "Wah.. Keren."

"Kalau tidak salah ada fotoku dan Kai juga disana."

"Aku harus memberitahu Chanyeol untuk memajang fotoku dan Baekhyun." gurau Luhan. Lalu tertawa.

Sehun tersenyum. Lagi, ia melihat Luhan tertawa. Sungguh, Tawa dan Senyum Luhan adalah salah satu hal terindah yang pernah Sehun lihat di dunia. Ingin rasanya ia melihat Luhan selalu tersenyum dan tertawa seperti itu padanya.

Luhan yang merasa diperhatikan segera menepuk tangannya didepan wajah Sehun untuk membuyarkan lamunannya.

"E-eh? Apa? Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya tidak suka kau memperhatikanku seperti itu." gumam Luhan.

Sehun tertawa, "Maaf, habisnya kau—"

Kalimat Sehun terpotong oleh kedatangan pelayan yang membawa pesanan mereka. Untuk beberapa detik percakapan mereka terpotong. Setelah pelayan tersebut berlalu, sehun dan Luhan langsung sibuk dengan makanan mereka.

"Kau suka spaghetti kan?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk, "Ya."

Luhan mengambil garpu dan sendok lalu mulai memakan spaghettinya. "hm. enak." komentarnya.

Sehun menangguk, "Makanan disini memang enak."

"Sehun, Kukira kau hanya ingin aku menemanimu makan. Maksudku, aku hanya akan memperhatikanmu makan."

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku tidak jahat sepertimu jadi aku tidak mungkin melakukannya."

Luhan mem-pouts-kan bibirnya mendengar jawaban Sehun sementara Sehun tertawa pelan. "Bercanda. Sudah, makan saja."

Sekitar kurang lebih setengah jam mereka sibuk makan sambil mengobrol. Membicarakan banyak hal. Luhan tidak menyangka kalau Sehun sebenarnya adalah teman mengobrol yang asik. Kalimat-kalimat Sehun selalu sukses membuat Luhan tertawa.

Sehun sendiri merasa sangat senang. Luhan tersenyum karenanya, Luhan tertawa karenanya. Sehun merasa ia seperti alasan dari kebahagiaan Luhan malam itu. Mengobrol dengan Luhan, berdua saja. Tanpa omelan, bentakan, dan teriakan seperti yang selama ini selalu terjadi diantara mereka. Seandainya dari awal mereka berdua seperti ini, bukankah akan terasa lebih indah?

Sehun mengambilkan sehelai tissue lalu memberikannya pada Luhan,

"Ada noda di dekat bibirmu."

Luhan menaikan alisnya, "Benarkah?" Lalu ia menerima Tissue dari

Sehun dan membersihkan noda yang dibilang oleh Sehun.

"Terima kasih."

Sehun mengangguk, Lalu melihat ke arah jam tangannya. "Sudah malam. Lebih baik kita pulang sebelum ayahku menggantung kita berdua."

Luhan tertawa kecil, "Kau kan Oh Sehun." ledek Luhan.

"Tetap saja aku harus tau aturan." jawab Sehun.

Lalu mereka berdua keluar dari Restoran setelah Sehun membayar makanan mereka.

Luhan mengusap kedua tangannya, angin malam bulan february langsung menerpanya begitu ia keluar dari restoran. Sehun yang melihat Luhan seperti itu tentu saja tidak tinggal diam. Ia membuka jaketnya dan merangkulkannya pada Luhan.

"e-eh? Apa ini?" tanya Luhan bingung. "Pakai saja. Dingin kan?" gumam Sehun, lalu menaiki motornya. "Ayo cepat."

"Tapi... kau hanya memakai kaos panjang.." gumam Luhan. Sehun terkekeh pelan, "Tidak apa-apa. Kalau kau tidak ingin aku beku, lebih baik kau cepat naik agar kita bisa cepat pulang."

Luhan akhirnya mengangguk dan naik ke motor Sehun.

"Sudah siap?"

Luhan terdiam sejenak, "Tunggu sebentar.." dengan ragu luhan melingkarkan tangannya untuk memeluk Sehun dari belakang.

Jantung Sehun berdebar beribu-ribu kali lipat saat Luhan memeluknya dari belakang_. Ini mimpi? Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Oh tidak. Ini nyata. Astaga ini keajaiban!_

"Setidaknya kuharap sekarang lebih hangat." gumam Luhan pelan. Sehun tersenyum, "Bahkan jauh lebih hangat dari sebelumnya."

Luhan ikut tersenyum. Dan detik itu juga ia tersadar. Perasaannya tidak bisa dihindari lagi.

Luhan jatuh cinta pada Oh Sehun.

* * *

Chanyeol menghampiri Luhan yang sedang membaca buku di bangkunya. "Hey, Lu!"

Luhan melirik sebentar, "Hi." sapanya singkat, lalu kembali fokus dengan bukunya.

"Baekhyun kemana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Dia keluar tadi, memangnya kau tidak lihat?" gumam Luhan, masih sibuk dengan bukunya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Mana aku tau."

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut dengannya?"

Luhan memukul mejanya, membuat Chanyeol mengerjap karena terkejut.

_Siaga satu_. Gumam Chanyeol dalam hatinya.

"Chanyeol. Kalau kau menyukai Baek, langsung saja bicara padanya." kata Luhan.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Aku belum siap."

"Jangan seperti banci."

Chanyeol menaikan alisnya, "Luhan, kau ini benar-benar menakjubkan."

"Apa?"

"Aku bingung bagaimana bisa Sehun jatuh cinta padamu."

_Deg._ Jantung Luhan tiba-tiba berdetak cepat ketika mendengar Chanyeol menyebut-nyebut nama Sehun. "M-memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau jutek sekali. Seperti seorang yeoja."

"Ya!" Luhan berdiri dan menjitak Chanyeol, "Aku ini namja!"

Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya, "Ish. Ya, tenagamu memang seperti namja. Tapi wajah cantikmu itu berkata lain, kau lebih terlihat seperti yeoja."

Luhan melotot ke arah Chanyeol. Menunjukan ekspresi bahwa ia tidak senang dengan perkataan Chanyeol barusan. Luhan tidak pernah berfikir wajahnya itu Cantik. Memang banyak orang yang bilang wajahnya Baby Face, tapi menurut Luhan cantik dan Baby face itu berbeda. Jauh berbeda.

"Ya Chanyeol! Lebih baik kau pergi sebelum aku mencekikmu."

Chanyeol tertawa, "Aku tau kenapa Sehun menyukaimu walau kau selalu marah-marah. Ternyata kau terlihat lebih cantik saat marah-marah." ejek Chanyeol lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Luhan baru saja hendak berteriak mencaci maki Chanyeol ketika Sehun tiba-tiba datang dan menarik kerah belakang Chanyeol, "Jangan ganggu Luhanku." gumam Sehun.

Chanyeol langsung tersenyum lima jari, "hehehe maaf Sehun, bercanda." gumamnya, lalu segera berlari menjauh sebelum Sehun menghabisinya.

Luhan terdiam. Apa dia salah dengar?

_Luhanku?_

"Hey." sapa Sehun. Luhan mengerjap, "o-oh.. Apa?"

"Apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol padamu?" Tanya Sehun, seolah-olah Luhan adalah anak kecil yang baru saja diculik oleh seorang penjahat.

Luhan menggeleng, "Bukan apa-apa." Lalu ia kembali duduk di kursinya dan kembali melanjutkan membaca bukunya yang tadi sempat terganggu oleh kedatangan makhluk aneh(?) alias Park Chanyeol.

Sehun duduk di samping Luhan dengan santainya lalu mengintip kearah buku yang dibaca Luhan. "Sedang apa?"

"Menulis." jawab Luhan.

Sehun menaikan alisnya bingung.

"Kau bodoh. Menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah jelas jawabannya." guman Luhan lagi.

Sehun terdiam sejenak tapi kemudian tersenyum. "Aku suka jika kau bersikap seperti itu." gumamnya.

Luhan terhenti, lalu menoleh ke arah Sehun, "Bersikap seperti apa?"

"Dingin, tapi tetap imut." Kata Sehun lalu mengacak-acak rambut Luhan. "Ya ya ya!" Luhan berteriak sambil memukul-mukul tangan Sehun pelan.

* * *

Baekhyun berlarian memasuki kelas. Ia mencari sosok sahabatnya, Luhan. Tapi Luhan tidak ada dimana-mana. _Kemana anak itu?_

"Baek?" Yang dicari tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera berbalik dan memeluk Luhan dengan semangat,

"Luhaaannn!"

"Y-Ya! B-baek aku tidak bisa bernafas!" keluh Luhan sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun.

"Aku senang sekaliii!" Teriak Baekhyun dengan semangat. Tanpa memperdulikan beberapa teman sekelasnya memperhatikannya dengan tatapan aneh.

Baekhyun akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Luhan dengan wajah ber seri-seri. "Kau tau apa? Park Chanyeol mengajaku kencan di hari Valentine nanti!" kata Baekhyun semangat.

Luhan mengerjap. Astaga, Luhan mengira Baekhyun kenapa. Ternyata hanya karena hal kecil seperti ini. "Oh .. Kalau begitu bagus!" gumam Luhan sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku penasaran dia akan membawaku kemana."

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, "Ke pesta Valentine yang di adakan Bullworth?"

Baekhyun tertawa, "Tidak mungkin. Pesta itu hanya untuk pasangan straight. Bukan untuk orang seperti kita."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Benar juga, pasti aneh jika melihat dua namja mengenakan tuxedo dan berdansa. Sangat aneh. fikir Luhan.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba. "eh? Apa?"

"Pangeranmu belum mengajakmu kemanapun?"

"Pangeran?"

"Sehun, Sehun."

Luhan memutar bola matanya. _Cih, Sehun. Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari anak semacam dia? Seorang Oh Sehun bukanlah pria yang romantis. Ia pasti akan pergi dengan yeoja cantik ke pesta itu._

"Untuk apa dia mengajaku pergi?"

"Ish, Luhan. Kau ini tidak peka sekali. Sehun itu menyukaimu!"

Luhan terdiam. _Oh ya? Kalau begitu kemana dia sekarang? Kenapa dia tidak mengajaku pergi atau semacamnya?_

"Dia hanya iseng padaku. Bukan suka padaku." gumam Luhan pelan.

"Sekarang dia hanya belum mengajakmu pergi, tapi nanti? Dia bahkan bisa membawamu ke tempat yang tak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya."

Luhan hanya terdiam, tidak menanggapi kalimat Baekhyun.

* * *

Malam yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Baekhyun akhirnya tiba. Jam 7 malam, Baekhyun sudah bersiap-siap di depan cermin di kamarnya.

Luhan masuk ke kamar dengan sebutir apel di tangannya. Dan matanya tentu saja langsung terfokus pada Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk memakai dasi.

"Wow, wow. Lihat siapa yang dandan habis-habisan untuk berkencan dengan seorang park chanyeol." gumam Luhan sambil duduk di kasurnya.

Baekhyun tertawa, "Diamlah, Luhan."

"Ku kira kau akan memakai Dress." ejek Luhan.

Baekhyun mem-pouts-kan bibirnya, "Biar bagaimana pun aku ini namja." katanya. Lalu ia berbalik ke arah Luhan. "Tada! Bagaimana? Apa aku tampan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mulai berpose-pose di depan Luhan.

Luhan memperhatikannya dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. "Kau tidak pernah tampan. Kau imut." komentar Luhan.

Baekhyun tertawa, "Setidaknya aku tidak cantik sepertimu kan?"

"Ya!" teriak Luhan. Baekhyun langsung tersenyum lima jari, "Bercanda bercanda."

Toktoktok

Luhan dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan.

"Pangeranmu datang." gumam Luhan.

Baekhyun tertawa sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu. Benar saja, Chanyeol berdiri disana dengan senyuman lebarnya yang khas.

"Baek! Sudah siap?"

"Ya. Ayo!"

Baekhyun berbalik untuk pamit ke Luhan sebentar. "Aku pergi dulu ya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik!"

"Ya, jangan khawatir. Hati-hati, bersenang-senanglah. Pulanglah dengan pakaian lengkap!" gurau Luhan.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tertawa lalu mereka pergi.

Tepat setelah Baekhyun menutup pintu kamar Luhan, Luhan langsung merasa sendiri. Ia menggigit apel yang ada ditangannya lalu mengunyahnya pelan.

_Kemana Oh Sehun?_

Itulah yang ada di fikirannya sekarang. Sejujurnya, Luhan sangat mengharapkan Sehun melakukan sesuatu seperti yang dilakukan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Luhan ingin Sehun tau kalau sebenarnya ia sudah mulai menyukai Sehun.

Tapi Sehun bersikap biasa saja pada Luhan. Setiap kali mereka bertemu, Sehun hanya akan mengobrol dengan Luhan mengenai hal-hal kecil. Bahkan ketika Chanyeol menyebut-nyebut soal Valentine, tidak ada reaksi yang aneh dari Sehun. Hari ini pun, Luhan tidak mendapat coklat dari Sehun. Ada banyak coklat yang Luhan temukan dilokernya, tapi tak ada satupun dari Sehun.

_Sebenarnya Sehun kemana? Apa dia sudah tidak menyukaiku?_

Luhan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. Sepertinya ia adalah satu-satunya murid yang sendirian di malam valentine. Sementara yang lain sedang asyik dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Menikmati waktu mereka, berdua saja.

_Toktoktok._

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamar Luhan. Luhan segera bangkit dan membuka pintu.

Luhan hampir saja melompat kegirangan ketika melihat orang yang berdiri didepannya. Oh Sehun!

"Hai Lu." sapa Sehun singkat sambil tersenyum. Luhan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk terlihat datar, "Apa?"

"Kau tidak kemana-mana?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu ayo ikut aku." gumam Sehun lalu menarik tangan Luhan.

"Yak Sehun!" Luhan segera menutup pintu kamarnya dengan tangannya yang lain sementara satu tangannya ia biarkan ditarik oleh Sehun.

Luhan merasa ia akan beku ketika ia dan Sehun melangkah keluar dari asrama. Udara diluar sangat dingin. Luhan tidak sempat membawa jaketnya karena ia langsung diculik begitu saja oleh Sehun.

"Dingin ya?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk.

"Kemana jaketmu?" tanya Sehun lagi sambil membuka resleting jaketnya, sudah bersiap untuk memberikannya pada Luhan.

"Kau tadi langsung menculiku begitu saja, bagaimana aku bisa mengambil jaketku, huh?"

Sehun terkekeh pelan lalu membuka jaketnya dan merangkulkannya pada Luhan. "sst. Kau sudah hangat sekarang. Jadi diam dan ikut denganku saja, okay?"

Luhan hanya terdiam lalu mengangguk pelan. Ia membiarkan Sehun merangkul bahunya sambil berjalan.

Malam ini Sehun tidak menggunakan motornya, tapi mobil. Sebuah mobil sedan hitam terparkir di dekat motor Sehun. Luhan tercengang,

"Kau yakin kita naik ini?"

"Tentu saja." lalu Sehun segera membuka pintu untuk Luhan,

"Naiklah."

"Ish, jangan perlakukanku seperti yeoja." Gerutu Luhan lalu naik ke dalam mobil. Sehun hanya tertawa, lalu ia naik ke mobil dan duduk di kursi kemudi.

Luhan menatap Sehun ragu, "Kau yakin bisa mengendarai mobil?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Tentu saja." jawabnya.

Lalu sekitar lima menit kemudian mereka sudah keluar dari area sekolah dan mobil Sehun sudah meluncur di jalan.

Luhan terdiam duduk sibelah Sehun, sesekali ia menatap Sehun kagum. Namja disebelahnya itu selalu terllihat tampan kapanpun dan dimanapun.

"Aku tau aku tampan, tapi jangan perhatikan aku seperti itu." Gumam Sehun. Luhan segera tersadar lalu mengerjap beberapa kali,"o-oh, maaf.."

Sehun tersenyum, lalu perlahan salah satu tangannya berpindah dari stir mobil dan menggenggam sebelah tangan Luhan. Luhan terdiam, tapi ia membiarkan Sehun menggenggam tangannya. Diam-diam pipinya merona merah hanya karena sentuhan Sehun.

_Kau akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya, Luhan._ Gumam Sehun dalam hatinya.

* * *

Kurang lebih lima belas menit kemudian, mereka sampai di sebuah taman yang luas. Disana terdapat beberapa anak-anak dan pasangan. Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya dengan bingung, "Dimana ini?"

"Taman." Jawab Sehun singkat.

"Lalu? Apa yang akan kita lakukan disini?"

"Tunggu saja" gumam Sehun misterius.

Tiba-tiba semua lampu ditaman tersebut padam, membuat suasana menjadi sangat gelap. Luhan yang takut kegelapan segera berpeganga erat pada Sehun dan menutup matanya. "S-sehun, ini tidak lucu."

Sehun tertawa, lalu sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum lebar. Sudah dimulai, gumamnya dalam hati.

"Buka matamu, ini tidak seburuk yang kau bayangkan."

Perlahan Luhan membuka matanya, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat jutaan cahaya melayang-layang di udara. Kunang-kunang. Jutaan kunang-kunang berterbangan membuat taman itu menjadi terang dan indah. Anak-anak kecil yang berada di taman itu segera melonjak kegirangan.

Luhan ikut tersenyum melihat pemandangan didepannya. Ia tidak pernah melihat pemandangan semacam ini sebelumnya. "S-sehun.. ini.. kunang-kunang?" gumam Luhan takjub.

Sehun mengangguk, "Aku sering melihat ini. Ac ara ini selalu diadakan setiap tahun."

Sehun maju selangkah lalu menangkap satu kunang-kunang. Ia membuka tangannya sedikit dan membuat sebuah cahaya indah keluar. Luhan tersenyum lebar melihat hal itu, "Indah sekali."

"Aku selalu kesini dengan almarhum ibuku," gumam Sehun pelan. Luhan tersontak kaget, almarhum?

"Sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi dan membuat ibu harus meninggalkanku selama-lamanya." Nada Suara Sehun melemas. Luhan segera menepuk pundak Sehun, "Aku turut berduka mendengarnya. Tapi, kau tidak boleh bersedih lagi. Ibumu pasti tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini."

Sehun mengangguk, "Ya, kau benar." Sehun berhenti sebentar, melepaskan kunang-kunang yang berada ditangannya. "Aku pernah berjanji, aku akan membawa orang yang kusayangi ketempat ini untuk melihat jutaan cahaya ini bersamaku."

Luhan terdiam ketika Sehun menggenggam tangannya dan menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Kurasa kau adalah orang yang tepat."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya menahan senyum, berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya. Tapi semuanya sia-sia. Disembunyikan pun, untuk apa? Toh dia juga sudah jatuh cinta pada Oh Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan." Gumam Sehun lalu memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun, ia bisa merasakan detakan jantung Sehun yang juga sama cepatnya seperti jantung Luhan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun." Gumam Luhan pelan.

Detik itu juga, Sehun merasa dunianya lebih indah. Hidupnya lebih berarti. Nafasnya begitu berharga. Karena Luhan mencintainya.

* * *

Malam itu juga, Sehun membawa Luhan ke pantai. Tempat dimana ia dan sahabat kecilnya, Chanyeol dan Kai, sering bermain dulu.

Walau angin dingin menerpa, semuanya terasa begitu indah karena kehangatan dari genggaman tangan yang mengunci tangan mereka satu sama lain.

"Aku dulu tenggelam disini." Gumam Sehun. Luhan tertawa pelan,"Lucu juga ya, Seorang Oh Sehun phobia air." Ledeknya.

Sehun hanya tertawa. Luhan membuka mulut untuk bercerita. "Dulu aku juga sering bermain dipantai, dengan ayahku. Dia juga orang yang mengajariku bermain bola dan berenang." Luhan berhenti sebentar untuk menghela nafas, "Seandainya waktu itu ia tidak sakit, aku pasti masih bisa melihat senyumnya sekarang."

Sehun terkesiap. _Oh, jadi Luhan juga hanya memiliki satu orang tua?_

"Ternyata kita senasib ya." Gumam Sehun. Luhan mengangguk, "Aku ingin mengenalkan orang yang kusayangi pada ayah."

"Aku juga." Sehun berhenti sebentar, lalu melanjutkan. "Kapan-kapan, mau ikut ke makam ibuku?" ajak Sehun.

Luhan berfikir sejenak lalu mengangguk, "Tentu."

Sehun tersenyum senang, lalu mencium pucuk kepala Luhan. "Ibu pasti senang melihatmu." Gumamnya lembut. Luhan tersenyum manis.

* * *

BipBip. UPDATE! Yehet. Akhirnya hunhan jadiaaan yeaaaaayyy. Tapi belom selesai lohhh. Stay tune yaaa :3

Makasih yang udah read, fav, follow, and review. Sejuta cinta buat kalian. :*


	6. Nightmare

"Ayah tidak suka kau berhubungan dengan Luhan."

Satu kalimat sederhana itu cukup membuat Sehun tersedak makanannya. Sehun menatap ayahnya dengan mata yang disipitkan. Entah apa yang terjadi pada ayahnya itu, tapi tiba-tiba saja Mr Oh mengatakan hal itu pada Sehun.

"Ayah bilang apa barusan?" tanya Sehun, berusaha meyakinkan kalau telinganya pasti salah dengar tadi.

"Ayah tidak suka kau berhubungan dengan Luhan." ulang Mr Oh, kali ini dengan nada suara yang lebih tegas. Meyakinkan kepada anaknya itu kalau dia benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya.

Sehun menelan ludahnya dengan kasar. Ia masih tidak bisa percaya pada apa yang ayahnya katakan barusan. Apa maksudnya?

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun.

"Bukankah jawabannya sudah jelas? Luhan laki-laki, Sehun."

"Lalu kenapa?"

Kali ini Mr Oh mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau masih bertanya kenapa? Menurutmu hubunganmu dengannya itu wajar?"

"Bukankah yang terpenting adalah kami saling mencintai? Kurasa hubungan kami sah-sah saja."

Mr Oh memandang anaknya itu, lalu menghela nafas pelan. "Kau tidak bisa dengannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau butuh keturunan!"

Sehun terkesiap. Oh, jadi itu alasannya. "Maaf ayah, tapi aku benar-benar menyukai—maksudku, Mencintai Luhan. Biar bagaimanapun, aku tidak bisa." tegasnya.

"Sehun, kau tidak mengerti."

Sehun sudah lelah berdebat dengan ayahnya. Ia memutuskan untuk menyudahi makan malamnya, dan berdiri. "Ayah, aku harap ayah bisa mengerti keadaan ku yang seperti ini. Aku tidak perduli Luhan itu seperti apa, yang aku tau, aku mencintainya. Sepenuh hatiku." gumam Sehun, lalu pamit pergi untuk tidur di asrama.

Mr Oh menatap anak laki-lakinya itu. Melihat kesungguhan Sehun barusan membuat ia bergidik ngeri. Ini pertama kalinya Mr Oh melihat anaknya begitu yakin dalam mengatakan suatu hal. "Tapi kau tidak mengerti Sehun." gumam Mr Oh pelan.

* * *

Semenjak pertengkarannya dengan ayahnya malam itu, Sehun jadi merasa tertekan. Selama ini Sehun selalu mengira ayahnya itu bisa menerimanya apa adanya. Tapi ternyata tidak.

Hari ini Sehun tidak masuk sekolah, ia pergi keluar untuk mengunjungi makam ibunya.

Sehun mengendarai sepeda motornya, sekitar 5 menit kemudian ia akhirnya sampai.

Setelah menaburkan bunga dimakan ibunya dan mengirimkan doa kepada ibunya, Sehun duduk disebelah makam ibunya. "Ibu," gumamnya pelan, sambil mengusap batu nisan ibunya.

_Seandainya ibu masih hidup, aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja._ Gumam Sehun didalam hatinya.

"Ibu, Bagaimana kabar ibu?"

"Apa ibu baik-baik saja?"

"Kuharap ibu baik-baik saja. Meskipun aku tidak baik-baik saja disini." gumam Sehun pelan. Ia tahu ibunya tidak akan bisa menjawabnya, tapi setidaknya Sehun tau, dialam sana, Ibunya pasti bisa

mendengarnya.

"Ibu, aku mencintai Luhan." gumam Sehun lagi. "Apa ibu bisa melihatku? Apa ibu bisa melihatku ketika aku bersama Luhan?"

"Luhan anak yang manis. Dia baik. Ya, meskipun kadang bisa menjadi sangat galak, sebenarnya ia sangat lembut."

"Dia terdengar sempurna, kan?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak lalu menunduk.

"Tapi kenapa ayah tidak menyetujui hubunganku dengannya?" nada suara Sehun mulai meninggi. Ia tidak sanggup menahannya lagi, ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Luhan.

Jika ibunya masih hidup, saat ini ibunya pasti sedang memeluknya, dan mengusap kepala Sehun sambil mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah pasti bisa menenangkan Sehun.

"Aku mencintai Luhan, apa ayah tidak menyadari itu? Kenapa ayah melarangku mencintainya? Kenapa, bu?!"

Air mata yang tertampung disudut mata Sehun semakin lama semakin bertambah, membicarakan soal ini membuat Sehun merasa sakit. Kenapa semuanya harus seperti ini?

"Ibu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Sehun, sambil menggenggam erat batu nisan ibunya.

tes.

Satu air mata jatuh dari mata Sehun.

"Aku mencintai Luhan. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan mempertahankan dia." gumam Sehun yakin.

* * *

Ketika bel berbunyi, Luhan segera keluar kelas dan pergi ke cafetaria. Ia menyapukan pandangannya ke sekeliling cafetaria, tapi sosok yang ia cari tidak ada disana.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh Sehun?

Belakangan ini menurut Luhan, Sehun bersikap aneh. Ia jarang bicara panjang lebar pada Luhan, ia jarang bercanda, sering melamun, dan sering memeluk Luhan sambil mengatakan, "Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu."

Luhan tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada Sehun, tapi firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak enak.

Luhan menghela nafas, lalu berbalik dan berjalan keluar. Ia tidak tau kemana Sehun, hari ini ia tidak masuk, dan dia tidak ada di mana-mana. Kemana Luhan harus mencarinya?

Luhan berjalan menuruni anak tangga dengan lemas. Yang ada diotaknya hanyalah Sehun, Sehun, Sehun, dan Sehun_. Kemana Sehun? Ada apa dengannya? Apa—_

"Luhan?"

Lamunan Luhan terhenti ketika sebuah suara memanggil namanya. Ia mendongak, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat ibunya berdiri tidak jauh didepannya. Wajah Luhan berubah cerah seketika. Orang yang paling ia rindukan ada disana.

"Ibu!" Teriak Luhan semangat, lalu berlari untuk memeluk ibunya.

_Well,_ 17 tahun hanyalah angka bagi Luhan. Kelakuan Luhan benar-benar masih terlihat seperti anak kecil jika sudah dekat ibunya.

Mrs Xi memeluk anaknya itu dengan erat, "Luhan! Oh nak, ibu sangat merindukanmu." gumam Ibunya, dengan Bahasa china.

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap ke arah ibunya dengan mata berbinar. "Aku juga merindukan ibu. Bagaimana bisa ibu kesini? Apa ibu sengaja datang untuk menemuiku? atau apa?" tanya Luhan dengan semangat.

"Tentu saja Ibu ingin melihat keadaanmu. Dan juga ada hal penting yang harus ibu bicarakan dengan kepala sekolah."

Kepala Sekolah? Oh, ayahnya Sehun ya.

"Begitu ya, kalau begitu setelah bertemu dengan Mr Oh, bagaimana kalau ibu berkunjung ke asrama ku? Oh, ibu juga harus bertemu dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan... Sehun!"

Mrs Xi menegang seketika ketika Luhan menyebutkan nama Sehun. _Anak itu ..._

Luhan yang menyadari hal itu mengerutkan keningnya, "Ibu.. kenapa?"

"O-oh? T-tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Ohya, Tentu saja, Ibu akan segera menemui teman-temanmu itu nanti sayang." gumamnya lembut sambil mengusap kepala Luhan. "Sekarang ibu harus pergi dulu."

"Baiklah, apa ibu tau dimana ruangan Mr Oh?"

"Ibu tau, jangan khawatir." gumama Ibunya yakin, lalu mencium kening Luhan. "Sampai jumpa." dan melangkah pergi.

Luhan terdiam sambil memperhatikan ibunya yang perlahan semakin menjauh. Aneh. Ada sesuatu yang aneh pada ibunya ketika ia menyebutkan nama Sehun.

Lalu Luhan memegang erat dadanya. "Perasaan tidak enak apa ini." gumamnya pelan.

* * *

Mrs Xi mengetuk pelan pintu ruangan Mr Oh sebelum akhirnya melangkah masuk. Mr Oh yang sedang duduk dikursinya segera bangkit ketika melihat kehadiran Mrs Xi.

"Akhirnya kau sampai juga." gumamnya sambil memeluk Mrs Xi.

Mrs Xi membalas pelukannya sebentar lalu segera melepaskannya.

"Ya, pesawat dari Beijing sering terjadi delay. Sangat menjengkelkan." keluhnya.

Mr Oh tertawa pelan lalu menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan tersebut dan dimejanya sudah terdapat dua gelas teh hangat yang memang sudah dipersiapkan.

"Jadi?" gumam Mrs Xi membuka suara.

"Jadi apa?"

"Bagaimana anakku disini?"

Mr Oh terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa kepada calon istrinya itu, haruskah ia berkata jujur atau bohong soal hubungan anak mereka yang saat ini sudah sangat amat dekat.

"Luhan? hm.. Dia.. anak yang baik."

Mrs Xi tersenyum, "Tentu saja." ia berhenti sebentar untuk menyesap teh hangatnya, lalu melanjutkan, "Aku tidak melihat Sehun."

"Mungkin dikelas."

Mrs Xi mengangguk, "Jadi, kapan kita akan memberi tahu hal ini pada mereka berdua? Oh ya, Aku sempat bertemu Luhan, dan ia menyebut-nyebut soal Sehun tadi."

Mr Oh menegang. _Apa yang dikatakan anak itu?_ "B-benarkah?"

"Ya. Sepertinya mereka sudah cukup dekat. Apa mereka sering main berdua?"

"Y-ya.."

Mr Xi tersenyum senang, "Kalau begitu baguslah!"

"Tapi .."

"Oh ya." sela Mrs Xi, "Apa yang memberikan sweater rusa pada Luhan itu.. kau?"

Kali ini Mr Oh mengangguk, "Ya, aku yang memberikan itu padanya. Kudengar kau tidak mengiriminya hadiah hm?"

Mrs Xi tersenyum kaku, "hehe, ya. Aku sibuk dengan butik ku akhir-akhir ini. Aku juga jadi jarang menelfonnya karena aku sudah tau kabarnya darimu."

"Jadi kurasa kita harus memberi tahu mereka secepatnya." gumam Mr Oh. _Sebelum mereka menjadi jauh lebih dekat lagi,_ tambahnya dalam hati.

"eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena ... mereka .. sudah sangat dekat." gumam Mr Oh gugup. Mrs Xi menaikan alisnya bingung, "Lalu kenapa? Bukankah itu bagus? Jadi—"

"Tidak." sela Mr Oh langsung. "Maksudku, mereka sudah .. terlalu dekat."

* * *

Malam itu Luhan sangat terkejut ketika ibunya datang ke kamarnya dan mengajaknya untuk pergi ke rumah Sehun.

"T-tunggu Ibu, ada apa?" tanya Luhan bingung. Apa ia dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah alias ayahnya Sehun? Apa ia akan di tanyai seputar hubungannya dengan Sehun? Astaga Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa berfikir jernih hari ini.

"Ikut saja, Tidak ada apa-apa Luhan sayang." gumam ibunya lembut.

Luhan terlihat ragu sejenak, lalu ia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera mengisyaratkan agar Luhan pergi dengan ibunya.

Luhan menghela nafas, lalu akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi bersama ibunya, Ke rumah Oh Sehun.

Rumah yang berjarak tidak terlalu jauh dari asrama laki-laki itu dapat ditempuh oleh Luhan dan ibunya dengan waktu kurang dari 5 menit. Luhan sering melihat rumah itu, tapi dia tidak pernah tau kalau rumah tersebut adalah rumahnya Sehun.

Luhan dan ibunya melangkah masuk, sebuah ruang tamu besar menyapa mereka. Di salah satu sofa, Sehun sedang duduk sambil menonton tv—tapi matanya tidak benar-benar memperhatikan acara di televisi itu.

_Sehun melamun lagi_. gumam Luhan dalam hatinya.

"Kami datang." gumam Mrs Xi.

Sehun dan ayahnya segera menoleh. Sehun tercekat ketika melihat Luhan dan ibunya berdiri di depan pintu masuk.

Mata Sehun dan Luhan bertemu, Luhan tersenyum pada Sehun dan Sehun membalasnya dengan senyuman yang samar, sangat samar.

* * *

_Mereka datang untuk membicarakan hubunganku dan Luhan?_ fikir Sehun. Ayahnya mempersilahkan Luhan dan ibunya untuk duduk di sofa, Sehun segera mematikan televisinya dan membungkuk untuk memberi hormat pada Mrs Xi.

Luhan duduk disamping Sehun sementara Mrs Xi dan Mr Oh duduk di sofa yang lain.

Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun, lalu berbisik, "Kemana saja? Aku merindukanmu."

Sehun tersenyum tipis lalu menggenggam erat tangan Luhan tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Mr Oh berdehem, "Jadi. Alasan kita berkumpul disini adalah, kami punya suatu berita penting." gumamnya serius.

Jantung Sehun dan Luhan sudah berdetak kencang. Otak mereka memikirkan banyak hal-hal negatif, kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang akan dikemukakan oleh orang tua mereka.

"Ayah dan ibu akan menikah." kata Mr Oh tegas.

Dan pada saat itu juga, genggaman tangan Luhan melemah.

Sehun menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Apa?!"

"Keputusan kami sudah bulat Sehun. Kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun tentang hal ini."

"T-tapi .."

Mrs Xi menyela, "Kalau alasanmu adalah tentang hubungan kalian. Ibu rasa, ibu harus menjelaskan sesuatu kepada kalian." katanya.

Kali ini Luhan mendongak kaget, jadi ibunya sudah mengetahui hubungannya dengan Sehun?

"I-ibu?!"

"Sehun, Luhan. Sebenarnya kalian adalah saudara kembar."

Mata Sehun dan Luhan melebar. Menatap Mrs Xi dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka dengar. Ini mimpi?

"A-apa?!"

Mrs Xi menghela nafas pelan, "Maaf karena kami baru memberi tahu ini semua sekarang. Tapi, Sungguh. Ibu tidak berbohong."

"...Dulu, ayah dan ibu sempat berpacaran bahkan sampai menikah. Saat ibu kuliah diSeoul, ibu bertemu dengan ayah dan kami berpacaran. Lalu saat kami ingin menikah," Mrs Xi berhenti sebentar lalu menoleh ke arah Luhan, "Kakekmu, Luhan. Ia tidak menyetujui pernikahan kami karena pada saat itu pekerjaan ayah kalian tidak jelas. Tapi tanpa sepengetahuan kakek kalian, Ibu akhirnya menikah juga."

"...Tapi satu bulan kemudian, Kakek kalian menjemput paksa ibu pulang ke Beijing dan menceraikan ayah dan ibu. Ibu tidak tahu kalau saat itu ibu sedang hamil. Di Beijing, Ibu dinikahkan oleh seorang laki-laki yang mau menerima ibu walaupun ibu sedang hamil. Dan orang itu adalah, orang yang selama ini kau panggil ayah, Luhan."

Luhan terdiam. Jadi.. ayahnya itu bukan ayah kandungnya?

Kali ini Mr Oh memotong dan melanjutkan, "Setelah 3 bulan ditinggal oleh ibu kalian, ayah memutuskan untuk menikah lagi. Dengan orang yang selama ini kau panggil ibu, Sehun."

"...Lalu beberapa bulan kemudian, ayah mendapat kabar kalau kalian lahir. Akhirnya ayah pergi ke Beijing, dan tanpa sepengetahuan kakek kalian, ayah mengambil salah satu dari kalian. Dan anak itu adalah kau, Sehun." jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Kami bisa bertemu lagi lewat Kris, yang dulu adalah sahabat kami berdua. Kami memutuskan untuk kembali bersama dan membangun keluarga bahagia dengan kalian, Sehun, Luhan." gumam Mrs Xi.

Sehun dan Luhan hanya terdiam. Terlalu bingung untuk berkata-kata. Terlalu sakit. Terlalu tiba-tiba. Semuanya begitu sulit dipercaya. Baik Sehun maupun Luhan, keduanya hanya terdiam. Tidak tau harus berkomentar apa tentang kenyataan menyakitkan yang terbongkar ini.

Melihat kedua putranya terdiam, Mr Oh melanjutkan, "Itulah sebabnya kenapa ayah melarangmu menjalin hubungan dengan Luhan. Dia kakakmu, Sehun."

"Cukup!" Sela Sehun tiba-tiba. Ia tidak mau mendengar ayahnya berbicara lebih banyak lagi, semua kalimat yang keluar dari mulut ayahnya hanya membuatnya sakit. "Aku tidak percaya ini semua.

Omong kosong macam apa ini huh?!"

"Sehun, Aku ibumu." gumam Mrs Xi.

Luhan melepaskan genggaman tangannya di tangan Sehun, "Kurasa aku bisa mengerti ini semua." gumamnya pelan. Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kurasa ini bukan hal yang bisa dijadikan lelucon atau omong kosong." gumam Luhan lagi.

"Luhan benar." gumam Mr Oh, "Sehun, sekalipun jika kami membatalkan pernikahan ini. Kalian tetap tidak bisa bersama. Apa kau mau berpacaran dengan kakakmu sendiri?!"

"Ayah cukup!" teriak Sehun. "Luhan bukan kakakku!"

"Sehun! Bersikaplah lebih dewasa! Terima kenyataan ini! Jangan buta oleh cinta!" bentak ayahnya.

Luhan tidak kuat, ia tidak bisa berada disana lebih lama lagi. Air matanya sudah tidak bisa ia tahan, dadanya sudah sesak menahan semuanya. Ia harus pergi dari sana. "A-aku, aku, bisa mengerti semuanya. Jadi—" Luhan berdiri, "Aku rasa aku harus pergi." gumamnya, Lalu berlari keluar dari rumah Sehun.

"Luhan! Tunggu!" Teriak Sehun, lalu segera menyusul Luhan.

Mr Oh dan Mrs Xi hanya terdiam ditempat mereka. Bingung dengan apa yang harus mereka perbuat terhadap hal yang sudah terlanjr terjadi kepada anak mereka.

"Seharunya kita memberi tahu mereka sejak awal." gumam Mrs Xi pelan lalu mengusap air mata yang menetes dari sudut matanya.

* * *

Tangis Luhan pecah, ia berlarian dari rumah Sehun menuju asrama. Tapi kakinya tidak kuat, ia terlalu lemah bahkan ia tak sanggup berjalan.

Luhan terisak, semua kenyataan yang baru saja ia dengar terasa seperti mimpi buruk yang menjadi nyata. Begitu menyakitkan. Tidak pernah terlintas difikirannya kalau Sehun adalah adiknya.

"Luhan!" suara Sehun menyadarkan Luhan dari alam kegalauannya. Sehun menghampirinya lalu hendak menggenggam tangan Luhan tapi

Luhan segera menghindar.

"Jangan dekati aku! Pergilah Sehun!" teriak Luhan.

"Luhan! Jangan seperti itu! Secepat itukah kau berfikir kalau semua ini adalah kenyataan? Secepat itukah kau berfikir aku benar-benar adikmu?!"

"Lalu apa?! Kau fikir ibuku berbohong, huh?!"

"Tidak, Luhan. Maksudku—"

"Sehun, dewasalah sedikit. Ini kenyataan. Hadapi ini semua!"

Sehun mengepal tangannya kesal. "Tidak!" teriaknya kesal. Lalu mencengkram erat bahu Luhan, "Aku mencintaimu! Secepat itukah kau menyerah?! Tidak mau mencari cara untuk membuka kesempatan untuk kita berdua huh?!"

Luhan terdiam dalam isakannya, ia sudah tidak tau harus berbicara apa lagi. Sesungguhnya ia sendiri juga tidak bisa menerima kenyataan pahit ini.

Kenapa semuanya terjadi sekarang? Saat Luhan mulai jatuh cinta pada Sehun. Saat mereka berdua sudah mulai saling mencintai satu sama lain. Saat semuanya sudah mulai terasa baik-baik saja.

Kenapa semuanya begitu tiba-tiba? Saat Luhan merasa semua kepingan sudah terletak pada tempatnya, sekarang kepingan itu kembali hancur dan entah bisa atau tidak Luhan dan Sehun memperbaiki kepingan-kepingan itu menjadi satu kembali.

Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan erat, "Aku mencintaimu." bisiknya. Luhan semakin keras menangis, ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa seperti ini.

"Aku akan mencari peluang untuk kita berdua. Sekecil apapun peluang itu, aku akan berusaha." gumam Sehun lagi, Luhan hanya bisa terisak.

* * *

"Tes darah?" tanya Mr Oh sambil menatap Sehun dengan alis dinaikan.

"Aku butuh bukti." gumam Sehun yakin.

Hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk membuktikan apa benar bahwa ia dan Luhan adalah saudara kembar.

Mr Oh setuju dengan usul Sehun. Esoknya ia segera memanggil dokter pribadinya untuk mengambil darah.

Luhan, Sehun, dan Mr Oh sudah berkumpul di rumah Sehun. Mata Luhan terlihat sembab, mungkin karena ia akhir-akhir ini selalu menangis.

Sebelum darah mereka diambil, Sehun berbisik pada Luhan. "Apapun hasilnya, kuharap ini yang terbaik untuk kita." Luhan mengangguk.

Berusaha optimis akan hubungan mereka berdua kedepannya nanti.

* * *

Rencana pernikahan Mr Oh dan Mrs Xi sudah menyebar di seluruh Bullworth. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Kai menjadi orang yang paling terkejut dengan berita itu.

Mereka adalah orang-orang yang mengetahui hubungan Luhan dan Sehun. Kalau orang tua Sehun dan Luhan menikah, lalu bagaimana nasib Sehun dan Luhan? Itulah yang ada difikiran mereka.

"Pantas saja mereka berdua akhir-akhir ini terlihat aneh." gumam Baekhyun.

Ia, Chanyeol dan Kai sedang makan siang di cafetaria.

Chanyeol mengangguk membenarkan, "Ya, Luhan dan Sehun jadi jarang bersama. Dan mereka juga lebih pendiam."

"Sayang sekali. Padahal menurutku mereka sangat cocok." tambah Kai.

Baekhyun menggigit apelnya, lalu bicara lagi. "Pantas saja ya, Luhan dan Sehun mirip."

Chanyeol mengangkat alis, "Kukira hanya aku yang menyadari hal itu?" katanya.

"Tidak, sejak awal melihat Luhan, aku langsung merasa seperi itu. Aura mereka berdua sama."

Kai menghela nafas, "Kasian sekali mereka. Semoga saja ada jalan terbaik bagi mereka berdua." kata Kai pelan. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk mengamini.

* * *

Tangan Sehun bergetar ketika dokter memberinya amplop yang berisi hasil tes darahnya. Sehun pergi ke rumah sakit untuk mengambil tes darah itu, ia ingin menjadi orang yang pertama tau soal hal itu.

Kalaupun hasilnya menyakitkan, Sehun ingin menjadi orang yang sakit terlebih dahulu sebelum Luhan merasakannya.

Sehun menggenggam erat amplop itu. Ia masih terduduk di ruang tunggu rumah sakit. Ia takut membuka amplop itu, takut hasilnya akan menghancurkan dirinya, menghancurkan semuanya.

Beberapa lama kemudian akhirnya Sehun memberanikan diri untuk merobek amplop itu dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas didalamnya. Sehun meneliti kertas itu pelan-pelan, hingga matanya menangkap sebuah kata yang ia sangat tidak ingin lihat di kertas itu.

Positif.

Hasil tes darah menunjukan jelas bahwa Sehun, Luhan, dan ayahnya, memiliki golongan darah yang sama.

Sehun melemas. Dunianya runtuh begitu saja ketika ia selesai membaca hasil tes tersebut.

_Lalu apa yang akan ku lakukan selanjutnya? Melupakan semua perasaanku pada Luhan dan mulai memanggilnya dengan sebutan Hyung?__Mulai memanggil Mrs Xi dengan sebutan Ibu?_

Sehun tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa melakukan itu semua. Membuang perasaan yang sudah terlanjur tumbuh itu tidak semudah membalikan telapak tangan.

Lalu Sehun harus bagaimana?

Sehun merunyamkan kertas hasil tes tersebut dengan kesal.

Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Ini mimpi. gumam Sehun dalam hatinya. Dadanya sudah sesak untuk menahan tangis dan rasa sakitnya.

"Ini mimpi.. Seharusnya tidak begini..." gumam Sehun pelan lalu menutup wajahnya frustasi.

* * *

Kertas hasil tes itu tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja belajar Luhan. Sementara Luhan, ia menangis terisak di depan meja belajarnya.

_Kenapa semuanya seperti ini?_

_Kenapa takdirku harus seperti ini?_

_Seharusnya ini tidak begini._

Luhan mulai menyesali perbuatannya di masa lampau.

_Seharusnya aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta dengan Sehun._

_Seharusnya aku membencinya._

Luhan melipat tangannya diatas meja dan membenamkan wajahnya disana. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak, matanya sudah basah oleh air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti mengalir.

"Kenapa baru sekarang.. Kenapa harus Sehun.." gumam Luhan disela-sela tangisnya.

Luhan tidak tau harus bagaimana kedepannya. Rasa cintanya pada Sehun sudah terlanjur tumbuh, dan kuat. Ia tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan itu begitu saja.

Ketika ia mengingat-ingat lagi, mulai dari awal pertemuannya dengan Sehun, semua usaha Sehun yang selalu membuatnya tercengang, hingga akhirnya ia jatuh cinta pada Sehun. Mengingat itu semua membuatnya Bergidik ngeri.

Tidak bisa, Luhan tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini.

Terlalu menyakitkan.

Baekhyun masuk ke kamar dan memandang Luhan dengan kasihan. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Luhan menangis dengan begitu terisaknya. Tentu saja baekhyun sangat mengerti perasaan Luhan. Baekhyun adalah saksi hidup masa pendekatan Sehun dan Luhan. Bagaimana Luhan membenci Sehun dulu, hingga sekarang Luhan bisa mati tanpa Sehun. Baekhyun mengerti semuanya.

Baekhyun menghampiri Luhan lalu menepuk pundaknya pelan, mencoba memberi semangat. "Kau bisa melewati ini semua Luhan. Kau kuat, aku tau itu."

Luhan mendongak menatap Baekhyun, lalu memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan erat. Ia menangis lebih keras lagi. "Baekhyun.. Tolong aku.." gumam Luhan pelan disela tangisnya.

Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk punggung Luhan, "Kau kuat, aku tau kau bisa melewati ini semua Luhan."

"Tidak Baekhyun, aku tidak bisa, tolong aku.."

Baekhyun tidak bisa mengatakan apapun pada Luhan, ia hanya membiarkan sahabatnya itu menangis dipundaknya.

* * *

Hari pernikahan Mr Oh dan Mrs Xi akhirnya digelar. Saat ayah dan ibunya itu berbahagia, Sehun dan Luhan justru merasa tertekan. Keduanya akan tinggal satu rumah nantinya, dengan status baru sebagai adik-kakak.

Luhan ada dipesta pernikahan yang diadakan di Bullworth itu. Tapi tidak dengan Sehun.

Entah kemana perginya Sehun, tapi hari itu Sehun tidak menunjukan batang hidungnya.

Walaupun menyakitkan, Luhan tetap bisa berusaha terlihat ceria dan memberi selamat kepada orang tuanya. Tapi tidak dengan Sehun. Sehun bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu, jadi ia tidak menghandiri pesta itu.

Sejak hari itu, Luhan dan ibunya pindah untuk tinggal di rumah Mr Oh. Meskipun tinggal satu rumah, Sehun dan Luhan tidak pernah bertegur sapa.

Baik Sehun maupun Luhan, keduanya bersikap dingin ketika bertemu. Tersenyum pun tidak. Keduanya hanya merasa semakin tertekan jika mereka saling berinteraksi. Jadi keduanya memilih menutup mulut rapat-rapat dan berperilaku seperti orang yang saling tidak mengenal satu sama lain.

Dua minggu tinggal bersama. Sehun terasa seperti di neraka. Ia tidak bisa terus menerus bertemu dengan Luhan. setiap kali matanya bertemu dengan Luhan, rasa sakit dihatinya akan muncul begitu saja. Dirumah, Disekolah, Di kelas, di Tempat ekskul, Sehun selalu bertemu dengan Luhan. Mungkin dulu, saat bertemu Luhan ia akan melonjak kegirangan dan segera mendekatinya. Tapi sekarang justru sebaliknya, Ia menghindar dan berpura-pura tidak melihat Luhan.

Akhir-akhir ini Sehun jarang pulang dan masuk sekolah. Ia lebih sering menginap diluar dan bolos. Seperti hari ini, Sehun pergi ke Bar padahal seharusnya ia berada di kelas Bahasa Inggris sekarang.

Sehun jadi sering mabuk. Karena hanya pada saat itulah ia bisa melupakan semua masalahnya—walau hanya untuk sebentar. Tapi setidaknya Sehun merasa sedikit lebih baik.

Kadang terpintas difikirannya untuk bunuh diri. Karena jika ia mati, rasa sakit dihatinya juga akan mati, kan?

"Satu gelas lagi." pinta Sehun, dengan nada yang lemas. Bartender itu menatap Sehun dengan alis yang dinaikan, "Nak, kau harus pulang. Orang tua mu pasti menghawatirkanmu."

"Orang tua yang mana huh?! Jangan sok tau dan cepat berikan aku satu gelas lagi!"

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kau macam-macam denganku huh?!"

"Lalu kenapa? Kau hanyalah bocah ingusan yang mabuk-mabukan karena masalah sepele, kan?"

Sehun menggebrak meja bartender itu, "Apa kau bahkan tau masalah apa yang sedang kualami huh?! Pernahkah kau mencintai orang yang seharunya tidak kau cintai?! Pernah huh?!" teriak Sehun kesal pada bartender itu.

Bartender itu terdiam, "Pulanglah." gumamnya pelan.

"Tidak! Aku tidak sudi pulang ke rumah!"

"Sehun, Cukup!" sela Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba datang. Sehun menoleh, lalu menyunggingkan seulas smirk, ketika melihat Chanyeol berada disana. "Oh, sahabatku. Kesini lah, kita bersenang-senang bersama." kata Sehun.

Chanyeol mendekati Sehun lalu menamparnya. "Beginikah caramu melampiaskan kegalauanmu huh?!" teriak Chanyeol kesal.

Sehun mengelus pipinya lalu segera bangkit untuk menonjok Chanyeol, tapi tenaganya tidak kuat karena ia dalam pengaruh alkohol sehingga Chanyeol bisa dengan mudah menghindar.

"Sehun! Sadarlah! Semua ini bukan akhir dari hidupmu!" bentak Chanyeol lagi.

Mata Sehun mulai basah, "Chanyeol. Kau tidak mengerti! Tau apa kau?! Apa kau tau betapa sakitnya aku, Huh?! Kau tau seberapa cintaku pada Luhan huh?!"

Chanyeol menatap sahabatnya itu dengan iba. Sehun terlihat kurus, matanya sembab, dan terlihat frustasi. Ia tidak pernah melihat Sehun seburuk itu sebelumnya.

"Kenapa diam? Kau tidak bisa berkata apa-apa kan?! Bayangkan kau berada diposisiku! Bayangkan jika hal ini terjadi padamu dan Baekhyun! Apa yang akan kau lakukan huh?!"

"Aku tau ini semua menyakitkan, tapi, bukan begini caranya kau melupakan Luhan!"

"Lalu bagaimana?! Kau fikir mudah membuang rasa cintaku pada Luhan begitu saja huh?! Kau fikir perasaanku padanya selama ini hanya main-main?! Aku mencintainya Chanyeol! Aku mencintai Luhan!"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak sementara Sehun sudah berlutut di lantai sambil menutup wajahnya dan mulai menangis terisak.

Terlihat jelas kesedihan yang terpancar dari aura Sehun.

"Sehun, kurasa ada cara lain untuk menghindari Luhan." kata Chanyeol pelan.

* * *

**Akhirnya konfliknya muncul juga. Maaf ya kalo sedihnya gadapet, karena aku nulisnya dalam keadaan hati yang riang gembira(?) muahaha**

**Next chapter yang terakhir :((( Keep waiting yaa :3**

**Thanks for follow, fav, and review :3 *peluk hunhan***


	7. The best way for us

Luhan menaelan ludah, lalu mencoba memberanikan diri untuk duduk di sebelah Sehun yang sedang membaca buku sendirian di pojok perpustakaan.

Sehun terdiam ketika Luhan duduk disebelahnya, ia mencoba untuk mengabaikan Luhan dan kembali fokus dengan buku yang dibacanya.

"Sehun.. Kau- rajin ke perpustakaan—akhir-akhir ini." gumam Luhan gugup. Ia bersusah payah mencoba membangun percakapan dengan Sehun.

Luhan lupa kapan terakhir kali ia dan Sehun mengobrol. Mungkin sejak malam dimana kenyataan pahit itu terbongkar? atau mungkin.. entahlah. Fikiran Luhan benar-benar kacau akhir-akhir ini.

"Sebentar lagi ujian." jawab Sehun singkat, tanpa melihat ke arah Luhan dan masih terfokus pada bukunya.

Luhan mengangguk. Ia tidak tau harus bicara apa lagi. Walau dalam hati ia ingin sekali mengobrol dan bercanda dengan Sehun seperti dulu, tapi apa daya? Semuanya sudah tidak sama lagi. Sehun tidak akan bisa melihat Luhan dengan cara yang sama seperti dahulu ketika semuanya belum terbongkar.

Luhan bisa mengerti itu, tapi hatinya tidak. Hatinya merindukan Sehun. Luhan ingin memeluk Sehun. Luhan ingin berlama-lama dengan Sehun. Luhan tidak bisa tanpa Sehun.

"Aku duluan." pamit Sehun, lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menjauh dari Luhan.

Luhan ingin menghentikannya, menyuruh Sehun untuk tetap terus berada di dekatnya, tapi tidak bisa. Semakin ia merasa dekat dengan Sehun, rasa sakit dihatinya justru muncul kembali. Dan rasanya sakit sekali, bahkan jauh lebih sakit dari sebelumnya.

* * *

Sehun membaca pengumuman di mading itu berulang-ulang. Beasiswa kuliah di Harvard University. Universitas terkenal yang terletak di negri paman sam itu adalah tempat kuliah impian Sehun sejak dulu. Sehun selalu ingin kuliah di luar negri, itu impiannya sejak dulu. Tapi sejak ia bertemu Luhan, impiannya terlupakan sejenak. Dan sekarang, ketika semuanya seperti ini, Sehun teringat kembali akan mimpinya dan ia rasa mimpinya ini akan menyelamatkannya dari situasi suramnya saat ini.

Seseorang datang merangkul bahu Sehun dari belakang. Tidak lain lagi, yaitu Chanyeol, sahabatnya.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar ingin mengejar beasiswa itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang ini adalah satu-satunya cara terbaik untuk menghindari semua masalahku saat ini?" gumam Sehun.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, "Ya. Kurasa ini tidak akan terlalu buruk."

"Walau harus berpisah jauh dengan Luhan.." gumam Sehun pelan. "Tapi setidaknya pasti akan lebih baik."

Chanyeol menepuk pundak Sehun, memberi semangat. "Tesnya akan diadakan minggu depan kan? Aku yakin kau pasti bisa!" kata Chanyeol.

Sehun mengangguk, "Ya. Aku akan berusah semampuku."

_Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus mendapatkan beasiswa itu._ gumam Sehun yakin di dalam hatinya.

* * *

Luhan tercengang. Ia duduk di sofa, di ruang keluarga rumah oh sehun—yang sekarang juga jadi rumahnya. Dan di sana ada orang tuanya, dan juga Sehun.

"Aku sudah berusaha semampuku, dan ini impianku. Jadi kumohon jangan halangi aku." kata Sehun.

Lima menit yang lalu, setelah makan malam. Sehun tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan sepucuk amplop berisi pemberitahuan soal beasiswa yang ia dapatkan. Harvard University. Universitas itu bukanlah universitas biasa, hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa masuk ke universitas itu.

Sekarang Luhan mengerti, alasan akhir-akhir ini Sehun selalu giat belajar. Ternyata ia mengincar beasiswa ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu ayah kau mengikuti tes?" tanya ayahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan." jawab Sehun simple.

Ibunya berdiri lalu memeluk Sehun sejenak, "Selamat nak, ibu bangga padamu." katanya sambil mengelus kepala Sehun.

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil, "Ya, terima kasih—ibu." gumam Sehun pelan.

"Luhan, tidak mau memberi ucapan kepada adikmu?" kata Ibunya tiba-tiba.

_Adik. Oh ya, Sehun itu adiku._ fikir Luhan. Luhan berdiri lalu mencoba tersenyum pada Sehun, "Selamat, Sehun.."

Sehun mengangguk, "Terima kasih—hyung."

Sakit sekali rasanya mengatakan satu kata itu.

Melihat keheningan di antara Sehun dan Luhan, Mr Oh berdiri lalu berdehem, "Jadi. Kapan kau akan berangkat?" tanyanya pada Sehun.

"Secepatnya." gumam Sehun yakin. "Kalau bisa, minggu depan."

Luhan terdiam, Jadi Sehun akan pergi ke Amerika minggu depan? "Sehun. Kau tidak ikut malam pesta kelulusan?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun menggeleng, "Tidak."

"Baiklah..."

"Kalau begitu ayah akan mengurus semuanya. Jadi minggu depan saat kau kesana, kau sudah punya tempat tinggal dan yang lainnya." gumam Mr Oh.

Sehun tersenyum, "Terima kasih, ayah."

* * *

_Sehun kuliah di luar negri pasti untuk menghindariku._ Fikir Luhan.

Luhan ingin sekali menahan agar Sehun tidak jadi pergi, tapi ia tidak bisa. Dan ia juga tidak boleh seperti itu. Ya, egois jika Luhan memaksa Sehun untuk tetap tinggal hanya karena dirinya takut jauh-jauh dari Sehun. Meskipun sekarang ini keadaannya sudah berbeda, Setidaknya Luhan masih bisa dekat dengan Sehun dan melihatnya setiap hari. Itu sudah cukup mengobati rasa rindu Luhan pada Sehun.

Sehun sedang memasukkan baju-bajunya ke dalam koper, hari ini ia akan berangkat ke USA.

Luhan perlahan melangkah masuk ke kamar Sehun.

Sehun menyadari kehadiran Luhan, tapi ia memilih untuk tetap sibuk dengan baju-bajunya.

"S-sehun..."

"hm?" jawab Sehun, masih sibuk dengan baju-bajunya.

"Kau yakin ingin kuliah di Harvard?"

"Tentu saja. Itu impianku sejak dulu."

Luhan menghela nafas pelan, "Benarkah?"

Gerakan Sehun terhenti, lalu ia berbalik untuk menatap Luhan. Sepertinya ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Luhan sebenarnya.

"Aku selalu ingin kuliah di luar negri."

"Benarkah? Bukannya ... kau ... pergi karena masalah kita?" gumam Luhan ragu.

Sehun menundukan kepalanya lalu menghela nafas pelan, "Mungkin, ya."

_Deg_. Jantung Luhan serasa berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Ia tidak tau apakah ia sanggup membicarakan hal ini berdua dengan Sehun. Karena sejak hasil tes darah itu keluar, mereka hampir tidak pernah berkomunikasi.

"Haruskah dengan cara seperti ini? Menjauh dariku?"

Sehun mendongak menatap Luhan, Lalu perlahan mendekati Luhan dan menggenggam tangan Luhan. "Aku tidak menjauhimu. Aku hanya—"

"Apa?" sela Luhan. "Kau tidak mau menemuiku? Kau membenciku?" air mata yang perlahan nuncul di sudut mata Luhan itu membuat Sehun merasa sakit. Ia paling tidak bisa melihat Luhan menangis.

"Jangan menangis." gumam Sehun pelan sambil mengusap pipi Luhan. "Ini jalan terbaik bagi kita berdua. Mungkin sekarang kita tidak bisa kembali seperti awal, karena semuanya sudah berbeda." Lalu Sehun mendekati wajah Luhan dan berbisik, "Tapi beberapa tahun kedepan, saat kita bertemu lagi. Aku yakin, semuanya pasti sudah berubah." bisik Sehun pelan.

Luhan justru semakin terisak, entah bagaimana dia jadinya jika Sehun sudah pergi nanti. Tapi Luhan tau satu hal, ia tidak akan baik-baik saja tanpa Sehun.

"Sehun.. Jaga dirimu.. Aku- aku- mencintaimu." bisik Luhan di sela-sela tangisnya.

Sehun tidak tahu ia harus senang atau sedih mendengar pernyataan Luhan. Senang karena Luhan akhirnya mencintainya, atau Sedih karena ia mendengar kalimat itu sekarang saat semuanya seperti ini.

Sehun menangkup pipi Luhan lalu perlahan memiringkan kepalanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan hingga akhirnya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan.

_Aku tau aku tidak boleh melakukan ini pada Luhan, tapi aku juga tidak bisa menepis perasaan ini. Aku mencintai Luhan._ gumam Sehun didalam hatinya.

Luhan membalas ciuman Sehun dengan lembut. Ciuman itu terasa basah karena air mata Luhan. Tidak ada sedikitpun perasaan nafsu diantara keduanya, hanya rasa cinta yang tidak bisa diungkapkan oleh kata-kata.

Sehun menarik dirinya untuk melepas ciuman itu lalu memeluk Luhan. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku akan kembali secepatnya."

* * *

Luhan menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur. Separuh nyawanya serasa baru saja pergi ketika ia mengantar Sehun naik taxi ke bandara tadi. Entah kapan Sehun akan kembali, tapi yang jelas sekarang ia sudah merindukan Sehun.  
Luhan menghela nafas, lalu memiringkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk guling. Tiba-tiba saja matanya menangkap satu benda asing di atas meja belajarnya.

Luhan beranjak dari kasurnya lalu berjalan mendekati meja belajarnya. Sebuah buku besar berwarna biru muda tergeletak begitu saja disana, dan cover buku itu sukses membuat Luhan menghela nafasnya beberapa detik.

Disana terdapat fotonya dengan Sehun dipantai pada malam hari. Luhan ingat, foto itu diambil pada malam valentine, Ia dan Sehun tersenyum ke arah kamera dengan background pantai.

Luhan tersenyum melihat foto itu lalu duduk di depan meja belajarnya dan mulai membuka halaman pertama pada buku itu. Terdapat sepucuk surat dengan amplop berwarna abu-abu. Luhan mengeluarkan kertas dari dalam amplop itu dan membacanya.

_**"Untuk orang yang paling kucintai, Xi Luhan.  
Maaf aku baru bisa memberikanmu buku ini. Aku tidak pernah menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk memberikan buku ini padamu. Dan maaf jika aku tidak memberikannya secara langsung. Kuharap kau menyukainya. :)**_

_**I love you. "  
from: Sehun**_

Luhan terdiam sejenak. _Jadi buku ini dari Sehun?_ gumamnya dalam hati.

Jantungnya mulai deg-degan ketika ia membuka halaman berikutnya. Halaman itu dipenuhi berbagai foto-foto Luhan. Luhan terkejut, kapan Sehun mengambil foto-foto ini? fikirnya. Dan hampir di dekat setiap foto terdapat tulisan tangan Sehun yang mengomentari setiap foto itu.

Sebuah foto tangan Sehun menggenggam segelas kopi.

_**Kebiasaanku minum kopi di pagi hari membuatku bertemu dengannya. **_

Lalu foto selanjutnya, Foto sebuah gambar wajah anime yang terlihat marah.

_**Kira-kira beginilah wajahnya ketika marah padaku. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap imut kan?**_

Luhan tersenyum kecil membaca tulisan-tulisan Sehun. Di halaman-halaman selanjutnya juga terdapat banyak foto Luhan, ketika mereka berdua menjalankan tugas fotografi, di kelas, di kantin, dan di tempat-tempat lainnya. Luhan tidak pernah menyadari kapan dan bagaimana Sehun mengambil semua foto-foto itu.

Foto Luhan sedang tersenyum saat mengobrol dengan Baekhyun. _**"Ketika ia tersenyum padaku, aku selalu merasa seperti di surga."**_

Foto gedung utama sekolah yang Luhan ambil saat kelas fotografi. _**"Hasil foto pertamanya, ia bilang ini bagus. padahal hasilnya goyang **__**ㅋㅋ**__**" **_

Foto Luhan sedang berjalan sambil merangkul pundak Baekhyun. _**"Dia selalu bersama dengan Baek, membuatku jealous. Bisakah aku menggantikan posisi Baekhyun?"**_

Foto Luhan yang di ambil dari belakang, tangan Luhan terangkat keatas dengan senang. _**"Pertama kali ke karnival, ia benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Imut sekali."**_

Foto Luhan sedang mengerutkan keningnya sambil memperhatikan orang aneh yang ada di dalam ruangan berkaca. _**"Ia takut dengan orang aneh."**_

Foto Luhan sedang mem-pouts-kan bibirnya_**. "Wajahnya ketika melihat jagoannya kalah, menyedihkan sekali. **__**ㅋㅋ**__**"**_

Foto Luhan sedang memandang kaca yang berisi putri duyung. _**"Putri duyung itu cantik, tapi kurasa Luhan lebih cantik."**_

foto Luhan sedang bermain dengan kunang-kunang. _**"Ia takut gelap, tapi menyukai kunang-kunang yang hanya bisa terlihat di tempat yang gelap."**_

Foto Luhan sedang duduk di dermaga pantai, foto itu diambil dari belakang. _**"Kau terlihat kesepian, boleh aku menemanimu, nona manis?"**_

Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk terus tersenyum, ia tidak menyangka Sehun membuat buku ini untuknya.

Dan di halaman yang paling terakhir, disana terdapat foto-foto Sehun dan Luhan bersama. Sebuah foto paling terakhir, sukses membuat Luhan tersenyum lebar dengan air mata yang perlahan mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Sebuah foto selca yang mereka ambil, Luhan sedang memeluk leher Sehun dari belakang dan tangan Sehun terulur kedepan untuk memegang kamera. Mereka berdua tersenyum bahagia disana.

_**"Aku tidak pernah yakin dalam suatu hal. Tapi ada satu hal yang sangat kuyakini dari diriku. Aku mencintaimu, Luhan." **_

Luhan meraba wajah Sehun di foto itu lalu berbisik pelan, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Oh Sehun.."

_"Beberapa tahun kedepan, saat kita bertemu lagi. Semuanya pasti sudah berubah."_

**_THE END_**

* * *

**HAHAHAHA AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA INI FF :3 /nikahin HunHan (?)/**

**HAPPY ENDING KAAAN :33 MUAHAHAHA**

**Sengaja FF ini cepet-cepet aku selesain soalnya minggu depan bakal sibuk bangettt sampe mei. :((**

**Jadi, overall. KALIAN SUKA GA SAMA FF INI? :3**

**Aku mau ngasih tau beberapa sumber inspirasi aku buat FF ini. Nih :**  
**-Novel tretalogi 4 Musim Ilana Tan. Summer In Seoul, Spring In London, Auntumn in Paris, Winter in Tokyo.**  
**-film Animasi Detective Conan (Lupa eps berapa T.T)**  
**-Film Thailand, Crazy Little Thing Called Love**  
**-Game PS2 Bully : Bullworth Academy**  
**-Cerpen yang aku baca di salah satu majalah indonesia. Lupa judulnya :(**  
**-Dan MURNI HASIL IMAJINASI AKU :3**

**Makasih banyak yang sebanyaaaaaaaaaaaak banyaknya buat kalian yang udah nge follow, fav, sama review cerita ini. Tanpa kalian cerita ini ga bakal bisa kaya giniii. T.T muah muah muah SARANGHAE GUYSSS!**  
**Kalo ada yang kurang jelas atau apa, ask aja di ask fm aku - exolighteu :3**

**Selanjutnya FF apa yang harus Aku tulis? :3 ChanBaek? HunHan lagi? straight couple? atau sequel? :p Haha saran ya guys! ^^**

**SAMPAI JUMPA DI FF SELANJUTNYAAAAAAA :D**

**DO NOT COPY PASTE MY FF WITHOUT PERMISSION ;))**


	8. NOT STORY UPDATE

**Hi guyysssss! Ini bukan update dari cerita ini yaaa, Cuma tambahan aja hehe. Aku mau minta pendapat FF apa yang harus aku buat selanjutnyaaa. Minta suara kalian buat vote yaaaa! ^^**

**Sequel dari FF HunHan (Secrets)**

**FF ChanBaek baru**

**FF ChanBaek yang pernah aku share di AFF**

**FF HunHan baru**

**Straight couple ( kalo pilih ini please sekalian saran castnya ya :3)**

**Tulis pilihan kalian di Review atau PM yaaaa. Thank you soooooooooooooo much :* **


End file.
